Conquer
by BlindandMute
Summary: This place is too dark for me. Everyday I'm beaten and tortured for fun. Everyday I see innocent girls sold. This place is hell and Freddy Fazbear is Satan. A mysterious Fox is my only hope to escape this place. But I lost my hope many years ago with my innocence. Foxy x Bonnie
1. Scalpel

It was dark. But he knew the building all too well. Just off the corner of Cavendish and Pike, the broken down old abandoned warehouse. The street moved quietly under his paws as he moved closer to the cold concrete wall. Innocent people were inside, he just didn't know which room was it. The building was so far out of town that no one would hear them. There was no point in trying. Around the building were old torn down concrete structures. It was a failed and abandoned town. No one came here anymore. No one except the desperate or the illegal rich. And he knew what and who was exactly in that building.

The air around him was chill, the soot from under his red paws kicked up around him in a billow of smoke. Old posters littered the area, mostly wanted signs with a familiar face on them. The parks were all dried up and dead. Old billboards flickered their lights from failing electric panels. It was a ghost town. As he crept up slowly to the side of the building, he looked left. No one there. He looked right, it was all clear. The only window he managed to see on that side was barred up. No light came from it. His only help was the moon. Gently peering in, he looked inside.

The smell alone was enough to turn him away. The green mossed out concrete floor was littered in metal tools. Scalpels claimed a small wooden table that was decorated in the splatters of someone's dried blood. Looking further in, he saw a wooden device with belt straps. His ears flattened against his skull. The walls had claw marks in an aggressive way, telling the story of what happened in this room. Large brick like bags were neatly stacked against the corner of the wall. That was the only part of the room that was taken care of. The moon light cascaded down from the window, illuminating the horrors for him. His shadow was displayed on the ground. So far, he found no one, but the smell alone told him it was the right place.

A figure stirred.

His attention snapped toward the small moving figure in the dark. Metal clanging had danced along with the movement and shone dimly in the moonlight, mocking him and showing him that what he wanted came with a price. Long purple ears were the first thing he saw, followed by the thick black collar that kept him in place against a wall. His body was only bruised superficially. Someone had beaten him with care, making sure he was still able to move comfortably. A growl escaped passed him lips and that made the figure shoot up.

He stared back at him with such frightful eyes. One was swollen from his last beatings and he was stripped from his clothing.

"Little rabbit! Up here!" he whispered.

The rabbit naturally had his ears lowered from years of torment and covered his chest with his arms.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! Don't you know that this town belongs to Freddy Fazbear? His men will slit your throat if they find you on his street!"

His voice was hushed but filled with urgency. He didn't want what happened to him to happen to this other fox.

The fox chuckled, giving him a heartwarming grin. Something that the chained up rabbit hadn't seen in a long time. He turned his head away. Hope was too much for his fragile little heart. He couldn't be disappointed away with the possible chance of the one thing he desired so much.

"Don't worry, little one. I know this place all too well. Do you think you can grab a scalpel off the table? Keep it behind your back, and I'll help you get out of here."

The rabbit raised a brow in question at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked the bizarre fox that had randomly showed up at the widow.

The fox rolled his eyes.

"Grab that scalpel right there if you can reach it then hide it. Don't let anyone see it, alright? If you want to get out of this hell hole, it'll take a while. And it'll take some help from you as well."

The rabbit's eyes twinkled with the glimmer of emotion that returned to his body. He stood up, walked as far as his chain would let him then stretched his body out. The fox watched in sadness as the skeletal frame of the purple furred one glimmered in the moonlight. The metal chain rattled with every twist and turn his body made. There was only one mission in mind, and that was to grab the scalpel. The fox couldn't reach it, it was up to him.

His fingertips grazed against the cold metal of the instrument that his body was all too familiar with. The reflecting shine from the moonlight bore into his head as his bones creaked, trying to push his arm farther than what he was designed for. His fingertips brushed up against the metal of the knife again and it fell with an echoing clang.

"Shit," the fox whispered, then dashed out of sight from the window.

The rabbit's eyes widened in horror as he saw that his hope had disappeared once again from his life. He immediately sat back up against the wall and held himself. It only took a few minutes before the large molded thick door, opened with a slam that reverberated against the whole room. A lanky looking dark fox with baggy pants came in. His arm was gratified with unoriginal tribal mark tattoos and a hypocrital cross necklace was dangled around his lean chest. Rock music was heard from the neighboring room.

"What was that bangin' eh?" he asked, grabbing the rabbit's ears and forcing him to look up.

A look of pain and fear spread across his eyes.

The fox laughed, throwing the purple rabbits head back against the wall making a sickening crack resonate from inside the partially emptied room. Blood spilled from the ear of the victim as he slowly laid down in fetal position, holding the wound over his head and rocked back and forth slowly on the cold unforgiving ground.

"Joey! Give the fucker some water, I forgot!" a voice had shouted from the room where the music was originating. Joey sucked his teeth, kicking the defenseless bunny in his gut.

"Why the fuck do I gotta do that!? He can wait 'till t'morrow! He aint goin' anywhere anyway!" The dark furred fox looked down at his victim once more and sneered, heading back out the door.

The woodened dark closed once more, returning the rabbit back into darkness. The only thing that brought him out of his subconscious world of pain was the mocking shine coming from the piece of metal he dropped onto the floor. He removed his shaking hands from the split skin off his skull and slowly crawled toward his only means of hope. The collar came up short once more, but he wanted going to let that stop him.

He pressed his paws against the wall, pushing him forward to his goal. The collar tightly gripped around his neck. The sharp edges had pushed deeply against him, splitting the skin and causing thin lines of blood to stain the fur on his chest. The blow suffered from his head made his vision twist and twirl. It made him close his eyes and drop his hands to the ground. He felt something unusually cold in the palm of his hand and he opened his eyes.

"Yes!" he whispered to himself in triumph. He curled back against the wall, hugging his only weapon to himself.

It was a shame that fox wasn't here to tell him what to do with it.

"Pst!"

The rabbit opened his eyes again, looking up and seeing his normal window was blocked by a red body.

"You got the scalpel? Good."

They stared at each other for a while, no words exchanged.

"Who are you?" the rabbit finally asked him.

The fox tilted his head a bit, twisting his ears.

"Foxy. Who are you?"

The rabbit clenched onto the scalpel. It was his only means now of holding onto reality.

"Bonnie." he finally replied as the silence that loomed over them began to weigh too much.

"Bonnie….that's a nice name."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

_Visit my tumblr at askfoxyxbonnie _

_Or watch me on deviantart at Dani-Green_


	2. Freddy

Bonnie stared at Foxy with confusion written all over his face.

"You don't know what they do to me here. I'm forced to do things. Awful things" he gently reached up and touched the back of his head where Joey slammed his head.

Foxy's ears lowered in concern.

"Buck up, soon I'll get ya out here breathing fresh air again."

Bonnie gave a disheartened smile. He wasn't going to put his hope into this stranger. He already learned that lesson many times.

"Now listen, you keep that small knife with you okay? Don't let anyone see it. I might be gone for a while, but I promise to get you out."

Bonnie nodded, only half believing him.

"Look at me." Foxy said sternly, causing Bonnie to flinch and peak up at him.

Foxy kept a strong gaze down at him.

"I never break a promise, sailor's honor. Now hide it."

With that said, he was gone, leaving Bonnie alone again. The chill from the window had gotten to him again. He wished Joey had given him a blanket or something. When that thought came to mind, Bonnie scoffed. He didn't even want to give him water, there was no way he'd get a blanket.

The moonlight gleamed off the knife, bringing his attention back to it. There was no place for him to hide it. He was chained to the wall and had no clothing to cover it with. He racked his mind, looking around for anywhere to shove his new form of salvation. The chain was short, giving him a short range of motion. It didn't matter anyway, if he was going to hide it, it had to be close to him.

He perked his head up when he heard the rock music shut off. Joey and Tiny must have went to sleep. Thankfully, Freddy didn't come in to check up on him. That gave him the entire night to think of the perfect hiding spot. He took in a deep breath and stood up, looking for a high place to hide it. His balance wobbled a bit as tile underneath him moved from the change of weight. He raised a brow and lifted his paw up, looking down. One of the tiles that he laid on constantly must have finally gotten weak from his constant movement. Kneeling down, the purple rabbit played around with the tile, trying to get the weakened cement around it to give way. Most of it was already crumbled away, but it wasn't enough to lift the tile.

That's when he heard the footsteps coming toward him from the other room. He became frantic, if they caught him with a scalpel, they'll beat him with club irons and take it away from him. The cement surrounding the loose tile was still too strong for him to lift it up, but he was running out of time. The scalpel was his only chance. He stabbed the hardened metal into the soft cement and broke off more of it. The tile became looser under his palm. He could feel it.

The doorknob was already being fiddled with as one of the guards were trying to unlock it, and cursed as the rusted door bolt prevented him from opening it. It bought him just enough time.

"Nick, get the fuck out of my way, I'll open the damn door myself."

Shit. He knew that voice from anywhere. That was the voice of Satan. The doorknob was forcefully cracked to the side, multiple popping noises came from the door as someone was forcing the rusty bolt to move against its wishes. He looked down and saw that his tile was almost free. He shoved his fingers in the free space and lifted it up, breaking off whatever was left holding onto it. The space under it was small, but big enough to conceal what he needed.

That's when the door opened with aggravation. It cracked from stress near the edges and a chunk broke off once it was slammed against the wall. Bonnie's palm slammed flat against the tile, hiding what was so precious to him. Standing there by the door was Freddy Fazbear himself. The most ruthless bear in all of Riftpoint. But to Bonnie, he was considered Satan. Worse than Satan even, for Satan had the small chance of mercy, while this bear did not. Freddy squinted his eyes as he stared over at Bonnie.

"What were you doing just now?" he asked, walking dangerously slow to him. Bonnie's heart nearly exploded from his ribcage.

"I-I was squishing a bug…"

Freddy rose a brow with an unimpressed look on his face as he crouched down to Bonnie's level. His eyes shown no compassion. He looked down at the tile that Bonnie had slammed his hand over before he opened the door and went to touch it, giving it a little wiggle.

He noticed the twitch Bonnie unconsciously did and his stare bored hard in his eyes.

"I don't like it when you lie to me. So tell me. What. Were you doing. Right now." His voice was calm, but held power. It dripped like black thick oil with the slickness of a smooth running engine. Combined with the gaze he gave, Bonnie trembled harder.

"I-it was just a roach…I-I was getting hungry."

Freddy's face turned to an expression of disgust and he looked down at the tile again, giving it another wiggle.

It didn't budge, much to Bonnie's surprise. Apparently the scalpel underneath had made the tile jam again after the pressure Bonnie put over it.

Freddy seemed convinced.

"Joey didn't feed you? That asshat…" he growled.

Freddy stared intently at the wall as silence loomed over them. He was thinking and nothing good ever came after his time spent thinking. Bonnie's eyes darted to the door. He found Tiny there, who gave him a cruel grin. That black wolf couldn't even tell his ass from the hole in the ground, why he was put in charge of guard duty was something Bonnie could never figure out.

"Get up, slut." Freddy finally said, startling Bonnie. "I need coke delivered to Ironclad but there's too much security. I want you as my mule again."

He forced Bonnie to stand by placing his hand underneath his small framed arm and pulled him up. Bonnie frowned. He hated drug mule jobs, there were always sad people who would beat him up thinking they're so smart by stealing the drugs. The truth was they were so coked out of their skull they forgot they paid in advance.

He felt the collar from around his neck fall and he took a step forward but a strong hand held him in place by his shoulder. Bonnie stopped and turned to look back at Freddy. But Freddy wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the marks the collar made when he pulled too hard to grab the scalpel.

Freddy's cruel gaze met with Bonnie again, cold, unwavering, unwelcoming…and fiercely intelligent.

"Get this asshole dressed. I want him decent. He's not going out on my behalf dressed like shit." He said, throwing the small rabbit toward the…very very large wolf.

"Aw, c'mon boss. Let Joey pick out the clothes. He's small like him anyway, they'll get time to talk." He chuckled.

Freddy folded his arms and stared off into space again, looking away from Tiny. The silence was only for a few seconds, but the bullet that was fired was completely unexpected. Freddy skillfully pulled out the gun from his holster in a flash of movement, and fired a round at Tiny. It was a show of dominance and precision. He fired, missing Bonnie by mere inches, and grazed Tiny on his side.

"Don't you ever talk back to me again." His voice dripping with malice. "Because there won't be a next time."

Tiny gave a high pitched yip in pain as he clutched onto the slice he now had on his side. The blood seeped through the gaps in his fingers and he nodded vigorously to his higher ranked.

"Let's go." The large bodied wolf finally said as he dragged Bonnie around with him.

The base was all anyone would expect it to be. Concrete, wood and mildew. The rooms were small and the lights made it hard to tell if it was day or night. Most of the rooms either had boarded up windows or no windows at all. Tiny walked down the concrete hallway and Bonnie glanced into the separate rooms that branched off the hallway.

Most of them had guns by their sides. Rifles and automatic ones. Lots of them had pistols. It always took Bonnie by surprise how many men followed that scumbag bear. As much as Bonnie hated to admit it, Freddy was a genius. He was manipulative, he got you to do things for him without you even realizing it. He had an eye for detail. It was all experience gained from his kind of life. His illegal and undeserved life.

Tiny pushed Bonnie into a room by himself and shut the large wooden door behind him. It couldn't have been more than six feet by six feet. There was only one dresser in that entire stained concrete room with one single lightbulb hanging off a chain on top of him. He sighed, opening the dresser and put on the only clothes that fit his small body. A pair of blue jeans and a grey wife beater. Thank god the others didn't match his size. He didn't want to wear pants with the chance that he could catch herpes from them.

"Alright, time's up" Tiny said from outside. Bonnie stiffened up as he opened the door again, meeting the large dope.

He looked down at his side where he was still holding onto his bleeding gash.

"Um. Tiny? Arent you going to bandage that?" he asked, pointing to the wound.

Tiny sucked his teeth and pushed him harshly down the hall.

"I don't gotta take lip from you. Joey's waiting in the van. Get the hell out of here. And don't try skippin' town! You know what happened to ya last time." He warned the rabbit.

A large metal double door was unlocked and opened for him. The cool breeze hit his face and he took a deep breath. That was something he would always treasure. Being stuck in a building with men that hardly washed their fur or groomed themselves made it a hard place to breath.

That, and the constant fume of smoke, mildew and rotten food.

Yes, fresh air was always something he missed.

A fox popped his head out from the window of the van.

"Damnit Tiny. Aint ya gonna go stop that bleedin'? Ya been shot so many times by other people cant ya learn? I aint always gonna have your back!" he snarled at the wolf.

Tiny rolled his eyes and opened the van, shoving Bonnie in.

"He's your problem now."

Joey scoffed and leaned back in his seat to look at Bonnie.

"You better aint thinkin' a runnin' off. You wont make it past the first block."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Please enjoy! _

_Also, here is my deviantart: Dani-Green_

_And my tumblr: askfoxyxbonnie_


	3. Tiger's Blood

The road was bumpy as Bonnie road in the back in silence. Joey was up front, bobbing his head along to music off the radio while gnawing on some beef jerky. The smell was getting to Bonnie, as Joey still hadn't fed him that entire day. The purple rabbit lifted his head up and looked out the back windows of the van, watching the world pass him by. What did he miss all those years? New music came out, new movies, books, discoveries. All he was able to see was the molding tiles and a barred window.

A heavy bump made him clutch onto a hand rail. Joey never could drive, that idiot.

Bonnie relaxed again, folding his arms as he stared down at the few baggies of cocaine. He would never forget what Freddy told him.

"In order to gain customers, you have to let bait out first. Let them get addicted right on the spot. They'll come running back to us. They always do."

He shivered at the words of the devil, holding onto himself. What a horrible person. The drugs were one thing, his body trafficking was another. Kidnapping men and women to sell for sex. Awful. He knew that the girls that showed up here would never leave the same again. Not unless they bargained with Satan.

Some aren't kidnapped. Some are tricked into coming. The targets were usually young naïve girls thinking they can outwit the world. It's so sad to see a hard lesson slapped in their face. They're taken, given drugs, and forced as sex slaves. And of course, they all stay. They're addicted. Where else will they get their taste?

While there are men and women used as slaves, some never get to see this chance. They're tricked in a different way. A charming young man or woman woos his target, takes them out to dinner, shows them a good time. This goes on for a while before their target invites them over to their home for some fun. They use them, do everything they want. Then when they're asleep, the harvest begins. They take them, stuff them in the van and travel to the warehouse. There's a whole section of the place that's dedicated for 'organ donations' as Freddy calls it.

"You can only take organs from organ donors, isn't that right little bunny?"

The cruel grin burned in his mind.

Then there was Bonnie. The drug mule.

He was used whenever security was too hot in one area. Better for him to be sent to jail then one of the others. He was disposable. Once he run his course, it'll only be a matter of time before he's sold as a sex slave.

Bonnie's head was slammed into the van was all Joey parked like a retard on the street. The fox turned his head around, staring at Bonnie. "Alright, this is the street. Just walk your pretty little self up and down this block a few times." He ripped another piece of jerky with his sharp teeth. Bonnie's stomach growled at the smell.

"Oh for fucks sake. Here" he tossed the jerky at his face with a snarl. "Just get the fuck out. I'll be here by three" Bonnie gave a soft sigh, taking a few baggies and putting them in a duffle bag for him to carry over his shoulder.

"Hey, you think you can run this time? I got a new tire iron and I want you to bless it with your blood." Joey cackled and slammed his hands over the steering wheel. Bonnie shivered. Even though he was alone selling, there was always someone from the gang watching him, ready to call at any moment if he ran. He learned that lesson the hard way.

The purple rabbit hopped out of the van with the black duffle bag over his shoulder. Immediately, Joey sped off down the street and out of sight. Good riddance. Rolling his eyes, Bonnie heaved the bag a bit more over his shoulder and made his way down the block. This job always felt the same. It was dark, cold, and dangerous. He was never safe. They didn't even give him any weapon to protect himself.

"Don't give us a bad name."

He heard Freddy's words linger in his mind. Don't give them a bad name. We have a reputation to hold up. Soon, everyone will know and fear the name of Belladonna.

That's always what he would say. But that always struck him as odd. Why name a powerful and dangerous gang Belladonna? Wasn't that some kind of plant? If there was anything that Bonnie learned, it was that Freddy always had a reason for everything he did. And he did not want to know the reason for why the gang was called Belladonna.

The streetlights illuminated the streets in an ominous way. He had no place to hide, whether it was from cops or from druggies. Someone could just easily pull a knife on him right now. What would happen? Hand over the drugs and face torture back at the warehouse or get knifed on the spot? Hopefully, they weren't so coked out of their skull to the point they couldn't recognize him.

His soft paws gently touched the sidewalk. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his purple fur in the middle of the illuminated dark asphalt. His thinking was cut short when he found someone motioning over to him.

Great, so it begins.

Bonnie looked around and started to make it toward the hyena. He went over the mental checklist Freddy beat into him to tell if he was a cop or a patron. First, his body. Was his fur falling out in sickly patches? Yes. Was he a walking skeleton? Yes. Did he smell? Oh definitely. This is when he cursed his delicate sense of smell. Now it was time for the questions.

"How are you today, sir?" He said, following the instructions of the bear to the last detail.

"What the fuck? Do you have my shit? Damn." The hyena sucked his teeth. That right there was a red flag. There was a specific conversation their patrons were meant to follow. Bonnie's eyes furrowed.

"How are your kids? Are they fine?" he asked the second question. The hyena huffed and walked a few steps in exasperation then turned to him again.

"Bitch, I'm asking if you got my coke, fucker." Again, that was another red light. They never said coke. If you wanted something from them Freddy gave all his patrons three very specific words to say if you wanted coke from him.

Somno

Somniatis

Caecus

They all held a meaning. But Bonnie never could figure out what they meant. Again, whatever it was, he knew Freddy had a reason for it and he was not willing to find out what it was. This hyena was obviously paid off by cops.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I'm just selling watches. I don't know what you mean."

There it was, that falter; that hesitation just like that psychotic bear said. You can really see it. How the hell can that demented gang leader know how to tell someone apart? That's what made him a leader. One thing that told Bonnie he was paid off was that he didn't pull a knife out on him. That was also a good sign. Slowly, the rabbit slinked away from the bad smelling hyena and left, walking back down the street again.

They really wanted to catch him. Badly. And the stupid dufflebag was not getting any lighter. He rolled his shoulder and continued to make his way down the block, consumed in his thoughts. When was he going to get a chance to breathe fresh air again? Or even have a decent meal? They didn't even give him money for a meal, and if he dipped in to the fucking drug money he'd get his wrist broken.

There it was; that aching pain in his stomach. He placed his hand over his torso. Has it really been that long since he'd eaten? Maybe there was a fast food place around here. His mind was filled with delicious visions of hamburgers and pizza. He didn't notice someone walking down the sidewalk and approaching him. When the figure was close enough, it took him back out of his mind again. The figure was covered head to toe in clothing. Weird. Usually a shirt is just enough to block out the cold since they all had fur. Then he saw it, a glimpse of red fur. That sneaky fox again.

Bonnie's walk slowed down just a bit as the figure walked closer to him. No words were exchanged though. He simply passed by him without a word. The rabbit frowned and turned his head to look back at him. Did that fox know Bonnie was constantly watched? That's when he saw it. A few bills neatly folded over each other in a stack. Sneaky vulpine. That race was always filled with tricks. The rabbit bent down and picked up the money, looking over it.

Well, at least he had money to get some food now. Shaking his head, he placed the bills in his pocket and walked off.

It was an agonizingly long night. All sorts of weird people showed up and they always all made the same mistake. Confusion Bonnie for a female. His lithe figure and slim frame gave that misconception. At least his dufflebag was lighter now.

"Give the bait and let the fish come." He mumbled under his breath as he leaned against a lamp post for Joey to pick him up again. Again. He was alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. A breeze off cold air ruffled his fur. It was good to breath in clean air for once. That's something he would always treasure.

"Hey." A voice called out to him from the shadows. Bonnie turned his head toward him then checked the time on his temporarily given watch. He had a few minutes before Joey came.

"How are you today, sir?" He asked the question for almost the twentieth time tonight.

"I'm fine. Though my back is aching." responded the figure from the shadows. Bonnie narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at him. The figure retreated back in the dark. He answered correctly, though…he was acting suspicious. Not a good sign. He sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing. Though it could be one of Freddy's retailers.

"I see…how are the kids?" Bonnie asked, turning his body more toward him to give his full attention.

"Rambunctious. I wish I could keep them quiet for just a few hours."

Okay…second right answer.

"Maybe you can hire a sitter to keep them quiet." He took a step forward to get a better look at the figure. From what the silhouette could tell him, he looked large.

"Can you provide me with a sitter?" he asked. Bonnie nodded his head once and reached to open the duffle bag on his side. He took out the baggie of cocaine and tossed it to the figure. It was snatched midair. The figure finally stepped out in the light to show himself.

A tiger dressed in dark blue emerged from his hiding place, aiming a pistol at Bonnie's head. The little rabbit trembled at the sight. He didn't know what to do. If he ran, he'd die, if he gave him the coke, he'd also die.

"W-who are you?" Bonnie's voiced quivered.

The tiger shook his head in disappointment. "This is Belladonna's runner? I can't believe it." He sneered, pulling back the hammer of his pistol. "Give me your sitter, tell Freddy Fazfuck that Anthropoda owns these streets now and we want a 30% cut of whatever you sell." He stepped closer to Bonnie who trembled like a leaf.

"This is a fucking shame." He snarled. "Belladonna and their pathetic ass crew. You gonna give me the bag or what?"

Two choices, be killed and saved of torture. Or try to escape and go home with a bullet stuck in his chest and beaten. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. He took a step backward, holding onto his bag.

"Remember, I asked you." Said the tiger.

Bonnie's eyes closed tight and his body tensed up, awaiting the bullet to enter his skull. What would happen to him? Would they desecrate his body? Use him for organ sales? What would happen to that fox trying to help him?

A bullet was fired, causing Bonnie to jump in fear. Something hot had sprayed all over his face and shoulders. A second went by and he realized something; nothing touched him. Carefully, the rabbit opened his eyes again and found a large hole in the frontal lobe of his attacker. Disgusting. Brain matter oozed out of his hole and he fell with a heavy thud.

Bonnie just stood there, his body struck with fear, unable to move. The tiger's blood had seeped down his face toward his body. They were watching, they were always watching. Someone actually had a gun on Bonnie the whole time. If he had ran, they wouldn't chase him down. They were going to kill him.

He looked down at the pistol dropped by the member of Anthropoda. Sickenly gleaming from the spotlight of the street lamps. He bent down and picked it up, looking it over with his hands. They were still watching, there was nothing he could do with this. Gently, he pick pocketed the tiger, placing any valuables on him in his bag then left him there.

The police will conduct a search as they always do, but they will never find Belladonna. Freddy was always two steps ahead of them.


	4. King of Babylon

"They had more balls than I thought." Mused Freddy as he sucked on a cigarette, looking out the window in contemplation. His blue eyes casted down on the world that he owned, the people whose lives he ruined with his presence.

"Though, what surprises me more was that you stayed put and didn't give Anthropoda anything." his head turned to Bonnie. The young rabbit stood there in place. "Were you afraid? Thought that there was no point in running?" he turned around fully to face him, taking small steps coming closer. There really wasn't any point in telling the truth. Freddy couldn't truly get in his head and call him a liar. Might as well say what he wants to hear, right? It'll save him from a beating.

"I didn't want to give…Belladonna a bad name. Like you told me. Gotta keep up the reputation right?" he looked up, meeting Freddy's powerful and menacing gaze.

"Mh. Maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were." He placed the cancer stick between his lips and took a long drag, staring down at the purple rabbit in silence. The smoke escaped from the crevices of his nose and mouth, creeping up like a hungry dragon. He turned around again as his claws clicked against the concrete ground.

"Maybe you could do something else for me, since you can be trusted with shipment." He put his hands behind his back as he watched the town that he made a name for him. "There's an old chapel. Abandoned because of a scandal between a nun and a priest. Go there with Joey and tell me the foundation structure. Bring me back some stained glass as proof you went." He slowly moved his head over his shoulder to look at him. "Then maybe I can think of…promoting you."

…Promoting?

Bonnie's eyes lit up at that. No more rotten food? Chained to a wall? No more pissing in a bucket and random beatings just for the hell off it? Freddy gave a cruel grin, inhaling on his smoke again.

"I thought you might enjoy that. I want that church as my office. This concrete warehouse-" he sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Is not representative for clients." Another inhale. "Of course, the chapel will be only for me. The rest of you stay in this warehouse."

Bonnie's heart was ramming in his chest. This could be his chance to get out of here. But if he leaves, Freddy would come after him. The only way for him to end this nightmare…is if Freddy died. How would that turn out? Freddy Fazbear, leader of Belladonna, killed by a scrawny rabbit. Nah, that would never happen. Though Freddy got his men to do a lot of dirty work, the bear was not afraid to get his hands dirty…and his hands weren't unskilled either. It figures though, that's why he was a leader. You need knowledge, experience so your lesser wont challenge you. And if they do challenge you, you need the muscle to back yourself up.

When Bonnie snapped out of his trance, he realized Freddy was staring at him unimpressed.

"Are you finished zoning out? Go, get to the chapel."

"But I've been out all night. I didn't get to eat. Or sleep." Argued Bonnie. Wrong move.

Freddy stared at him hard, turning around. His fingers gently flicked the ash off his cigarette as he made his way over to the scared little rabbit. There was nothing said. His eyes bore deeply into the red pupils that belonged to Bonnie. Cold, unloving, unwelcoming. He took an involuntary step backward. Before his paw could touch the ground, Freddy immediately grabbed onto his arm and pulled him close. The rabbit stood perfectly still, even though the smoke was uncomfortable. His cigarette burned with an ominous glow, it resembled hellfire, the wickedness that came from this maniac bear. Freddy looked down, tracing Bonnie's gaze down to his fag and then looked back up at him with a quizzical stare.

He didn't even have to think twice about it. The smoke was brought up and placed on Bonnie's arm. The rabbit flinced, giving a yelp of pain as he tried to instinctively pull his arm away. Freddy dug his claws deeper into him. His stare becoming wider as he glared down at Bonnie with the intense hatred and evil, that Satan couldn't harbor in the deep pit of the Malefolge.

"The chapel is my property now." He hissed to Bonnie, twisting the cigarette onto his fur as his victim whimpered in pain. "It will be called Babylon to throw off authorities. Go there, and never, ever, talk back to me again." He spoke cautiously to the rabbit. His voice dripped with the black tar of malice. "Go."

Bonnie was thrown harshly to the ground; he didn't waste any time, fleeing out of the presence of the evil bear. His arm seared with the pain of fire. Looking down, he saw the hot burned and irritated flesh in a perfect circle that Freddy and posed on him. Wicked…wicked man. To use a chapel as a base operation for drug smuggling was beyond ironic. But he had to do it, he had no choice. The men followed Freddy like they followed Jesus. No matter what happens, they will always find Bonnie.

As the rabbit walked down the dimly lit, concrete corridor, he peeked inside each and every room, looking for Joey. Joey was an oddball. He was tiny, scrawny and had a tribal mark tattoo sleeve going down his arm. Usually, no one ever got tattoos since the fur always got in the way. It's a painful process. First you shave off all the fur on your arm, and then you get ink injected into your skin in the tattoo off your choosing. That's not all. Once the fur grows back, you shave it, and reintroduce it to ink again. After several times of this process, the fur will grow up in the ink color you injected into yourself. It's almost like changing your fur pattern.

It's an insane thing that you see rarely because of the amount of pain you have to go through. It's always shown in schools as a bad thing, tattoos were as bad as drugs. Only gangbangers had them. Of course, that wasn't true. A lot of people get small tattoos if you're rich. The amount of ink is outrageous, and the hours spent is also outrageous. But it's not surprising for a little fox to have an entire tattoo sleeve. Especially since he was a member of the most ruthless and well-known gang of Riftpoint.

"Ya standin' there for decoration or ya headin' down to ya cell?" a voice snapped him out of his trance. He was peeking his head into a room where Tiny and Joey were playing cards together.

These two were at the top list of men for Freddy. They had carpet in their room, two beds, dressers, even a pool table. Of course, it was because of the pay their given for doing a lot of…dirty work.

"…Fre- I mean, Boss says you and me gotta go check up on a chapel. He says he wants it as his own office for a representable look." Joey stared over at him in surprise.

"Me and you? The fuck is that shit? Get the fuck in yer cell and leave me along. It's cold as tits out there."

Bonnie shook his head and showed him the cigarette burn on his arm.

"I'd go now if I were you."

Joey glanced over at the wound and frowned. His ears went flat on his head as he played around with the cards.

"Uh, Joey? I'unno if this is a good time but-" the large blue and green wolf slammed down his two cards on their expensive table. "Flush, bitch!"

"Aw mother fucker!" Joey snarled, throwing the cards at Tiny's face and stood. "Fine! Get the fuck in the van and warm the bitch up. I'll be out in a sec."

Bonnie headed out to the van. For once, it felt good to regain some power for himself. No longer will he be beaten and put at the mercy of others. Well, that's if Freddy keeps his promise. But if Bonnie had just a bit more power, he and that mysterious fox would be able to get out together. He never planned a murder before. Especially not one for an evil and power gang like Belladonna.

The rabbit entered the van and started it up. He could drive off right now, but someone could be watching. He sighed, dialed up the van heat then sat in the passenger's side. Joey came out a few moments later, dressed in a black vest hoodie and typical brick colored shorts.

"Alright, Bell, where to?" he asked. Bell was a casual name for members in the gang. To be called Bell was a good thing, but to Bonnie, it just meant he was digging a deeper hole for himself.

"Go down South Ave. Make a right then keep going straight. It's a big chapel. Cant miss it."

The trip was silent, save for the irritating rap music that Joey put as they drove down.

"Ay, Bell, why this chapel deserted anyway?" asked the fox who was leaning his arm out the van window.

"Years ago, a nun and a priest broke their vows and bedded each other. The people were so furious that they burned them. They say the chapel is cursed or filled with sin. No one wants to fix it or tear it down."

"Dayum. That's some heavy shit, man. Anyway, get the fuck out. We here." The way he spoke gave Bonnie an aneurism.

Both stepped out of the van and looked up at the large church. Built around the late 1700's. Now it's just a relic of what used to be in the past. It had a gothic look to it. A large black building with spiked fence and a small graveyard beside it. The stained glass was dull since the night provided little light for them to shine. Bonnie sighed and entered in through the large wooden door. The first room was enourmous, and empty much to his surprise. The only thing there was a beautiful marbled floor, chandeliers from the ceiling and different paths that branched off in different directions. Above the door where he entered was a large stained glass with the image of Christ etched into it.

"C'mon. We got shit to do." Joey reminded him as they split up to look through the church. In every room it was almost the same thing. Beautiful design, marble flooring and iconic images. There were bedrooms for the nuns and priests that used to live here and of course, a room for church where the rows of pews took over the space.

"Shit, all I smell is old bones and books. Oh, Sorry Jesus." He waved his hands up in defense at his foul language and made the motion of 'zipping his lips'. Bonnie gave him a questioning look.

"…What made you Catholic, Joey?"

"Eh? My pops was Catholic, that's the way I grew up."

"And don't you think Jesus is a little ashamed at what you're doing?" Bonnie asked.

"If he were made at me, he woulda done something about it a long time ago when I bashed my dad's skull in, ay? Keep your nose to yourself, Bell. Don't tell me how religion runs."

Bonnie held his hands up in defeat and sighed. "Boss said this place is called Babylon now. Call it that for the fuzz, alright?"

"Yeah, alright." Mumbled the fox as they continued their search.

**XXXXXX**

After rummaging about the place the two of them came back to the center. Joey tossed Bonnie a red shard of stained glass.

"There, take that to him like he asked. Let's get out of this joint. Not being able to swear is making me itchy." He sighed and reached into his pocket to pull a fag out.

Joey left him their alone in the center of the building. He looked up at the stained window of Christ above the door. Was Christ mad at him too? Technically, everyone was born into sin. There is no way to be absolutely pure.

Sighing, he stepped out and into the van with Joey. The fox gave a heavy exhale, letting the smoke escape him.

"Babylon, huh? Don't that shit got like, kings and queens instead of bosses?" he snickered. "What's that make the Boss then? The King of Babylon? Shit is a stupid name." he shook his head and took another long drag.

Bonnie slowly lifted his head up in realization.

The King of Babylon.

That…that was a perfect name for this place.


	5. The Golden Cat

It wasn't long before the two arrived back at the warehouse. Bonnie's cigarette burn stung him as the cold air hit him once more. Joey was busy flicking his bud out into the street before he entered into the old concrete building again.

"You take that glass up to 'im. Imma head off to sleep." Mumbled the fox as he left Bonnie there alone. The purple rabbit stared down at the glass shard in his hand. This was another weapon… If he managed to break a piece of it off without alerting anyone. His long ears were pressed against his back as he held the weapon to his chest and looked around for something to break it off with.

"I see you finally went to the church." Freddy said, fixing a cuff on his dapper shirt as he walked closer to him. Bonnie's body tensed up as the bear approached him. "Ah, good. You got the glass shard. What were you planning on doing with this?"

He took the glass shard out of his hand. Bonnie refused to answer, making Freddy's frown deepen.

"Bonnibell." Oh for fucks sake, he hated when he called him that. "If you don't answer me I'm going to punish you." His eyes were sharp and glinted evilly in the dim light of the concrete corridor.

"…Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." Freddy's brow rose up and he placed his hand in the pocket of his blazer. He wore a white shirt underneath and a pair of black pants to match.

"Well then, you're coming with us. I'm taking the men out for a few rounds of beer at the Golden Cat while I settle a deal with a client. And I cant have a little trouble maker running around alone." The Golden Cat? Bonnie shivered and slowly looked up at Freddy.

"That's a bath house isn't it?" Freddy nodded his head and twirled the piece of glass around his fingers like a baton. Slowly the bear cornered the smaller rabbit against the wall and dragged the glass dangerously around his purple fur. Bonnie's eyes widened in fear as he looked up at the sadistic bear. The King of Babylon.

"Bonnie, don't fuck with me. You only get one chance or else I put a bullet in your skull. So go get ready, and meet Joey, Tiny and I at the limo. We have a client to talk to." He whispered vehemently into Bonnie's flattened ear. The glass was taken away from his face and Bonnie shook like a leaf.

"S-Sir. No other clothes fit me except these." Bonnie gestured down at himself. He was small, like Joey, but petite as well. His lithe figure made it hard for him to wear clothes unlike his tattooed co-worker.

Freddy shook his head in disgust. "You and your disgusting female figure. Just get in the limo, I'll deal with you later." He shoved Bonnie to the door. "Why on earth you were given a woman's figure, I cant understand. It's vile." He sneered as he walked with him toward the main exit where two guards were waiting. They, however, were not dressed for the occasion. It makes sense. You cant just leave your operation empty for everyone to see while you're out fucking some poor girl.

"Bell, this is for your own good, The Golden Cat is indeed a bath house. But's it's also a show room where men of business and power sit and eat while a show plays. The girls are elsewhere." Bonnie gave a small sigh of relief. Good, at least he wont smell or hear them. "As for you. I'm throwing you downtown to get yourself some good clothes. You have half an hour before the client shows up with us at the limo." His eyes bore deeply into Bonnie, making the rabbit stop in his tracks. "If you disappoint me, you'll regret it."

**XXXXXX**

That was the end of that conversation, and that was also how Bonnie ended up in a fancy place with hundreds of dollars in his pocket. This was way more money than he'll ever need to buy clothes. The purple rabbit went to the first rack of clothes and looked it over, a nice black button up shirt. Classy and also simple. The stitching quality was wonderful on this. His hands ran over the smooth touch of the fabric and he held it up to himself to look in the mirror. The black accented with his purple nicely. Maybe some dark blue denim jeans could go well with this.

He turned around and walked off, staring down at the price tag. Figures, it would be that expensive for no reason whatsoever. He lifted up his head to find the jean section, but when he did it was too late from stopping him from bumping into someone.

"Oh, geez. Sorry I'm a….you?" he looked up confused at the much taller male.

Foxy looked down at him with equal confusion. "Bonnie? Do you have any idea how worried I was over you? I didn't find you in that room for days! I thought they killed you! What the hell are you doing out here?" The genuine concern coming off this large fox made Bonnie take a small step back, embarrassed at the heat coming up his face.

"Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I cant take care of myself. I managed to get a promotion. Now I'm doing all sorts of jobs." Bonnie sighed and rubbed his snout. "But no matter what I do, Freddy is always ahead of me. I have no idea how can I leave if he's always watching and anticipating me. I don't even know if I'm alone right now. Someone's probably watching me."

Foxy perked up his ears and looked around the place. He moved around, slowly and carefully, his gait reminding him of the bear that is the bane of his existence.

"There's no one here watching you, you're fine." Bonnie rose his eye in skepulation at the fox.

"Oh? How do you know that?"

"Easy. First, scan the perimeter for anyone close buy, if you cant see, then smell for any unusual scent. If not, look for cameras that are pointed at you in an unnatural angle. If not, make sure no one in your vicinity is wearing a blue tooth, or headset device."

Bonnie's brow furrowed as he looked at the fox that was trying to help him as he claimed. Still, it was enough to make Bonnie look around and see he was right.

"I've been around the block a few times. I know how the game is played." Foxy leaned against a column and folded his arms. He was wearing brown pants with the edges ripped off and a white gentleman's blouse.

"You look like a pirate." Teased Bonnie as he left to go find jeans. Foxy smiled softly and walked behind him.

"I'm told that a lot, truth be told, it's a lot comfier than what you're wearing." Bonnie stopped and looked at the shelves of jeans. Boot cut was his favorite, but they never had any in his size and he was always embarrassed to buy women's jeans. He took a pair of straight cut jeans and held it up, looking at the trim.

"What do you think?" he asked Foxy, holding the pants up to him. The red fox tilted his head as he assessed the garment.

"I think it looks great. But, why are you buying clothes?"

"Freddy is taking everyone to the Golden Cat so he can meet up with a client." Sighed Bonnie, draping the jeans over his arm. "And he told me to buy clothes to look representable, or else I'd get beaten."

Foxy growled and turned his head away. "That mother fucker…" he mumbled. The fox turned his head back toward Bonnie, leaning forward a bit. "Listen, I know you want out. And now that you have more freedom, that's great. It gives us both an opportunity to leave without him knowing where you are. But you have to do something for me." He placed both his paws over the small rabbit's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You need to make things easier for me to get in there okay? Leave some doors unlocked. Open a hatch. That way I can sneak in to get you and maybe some of the girls he's got."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and he backed away from the fox.

"Oh yeah? How do I know you're not lying to me so you take me from Freddy and then put me in the same type of shit hole with you instead!" he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look, you just showed up in my life telling me you'd help me. But with the way I've been living for years, I cant just trust promises."

Foxy stood there and listened to the little rabbit and nodded his head. "Okay, I hear you. But I want you to think about something before you go. If I was just trying to get you into the same place as Freddy but with me, don't you think I would have drugged you and taken you with me by now? Just think about what I asked you, maybe we can save a few lives before it's too late." He said, patting his shoulders.

Bonnie's ears pressed tightly against his back as he turned to watch the fox go. He was right.

"Oh! One more thing before I go." He said and turned back to Bonnie. The rabbit was just about to leave but stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Foxy.

The fox reached into his blouse pocket and pulled out a small lollipop. "It's purple. Like you~ I figured its been away since you had something sweet and was waiting for a chance to see you again to give it to you."

Bonnie stared at the small piece of candy and reached up to take it. This small piece of kindness almost made him want to cry. That was something he hadn't seen in so long. Foxy just smiled down at him, and touched his chin to make him look up at him.

"Keep your head held up high. They might be able to break your body, but they cant break your spirit."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie was outside the store, dressed in his new classy outfit as he fiddled around with the little lollipop Foxy gave him. He sighed and tucked it away out of sight in his pocket. At least he had better clothes on now. The limo pulled up and stopped right on the dot as Freddy had said he would. Good, he was out and waiting before Freddy arrived. The rabbit opened the door and climbed into the expensive car. Joey and Tiny were there as well as Freddy and a woman he didn't recognize.

She was a cream colored dog with choppy off-white hair. Her make-up and clothing were leaning heavily on the goth side.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Relax, Alex. He's one of my mules. I needed him more appropriate." His eyes were boring down menacingly at Bonnie making him squirm under his sight. That look was never a good sign. Did he not like his clothes?

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her snout. "Alright, then. Mr. Fazbear, I cant buy that many grams for that much money. It's too expensive. Either up the amount of grams or lower the price." Alex said, folding her bandaged arms across her chest.

Freddy smoked a cigar, chewing at the end of it and kept it in his mouth. He stared at Alex for a while, sizing her up before exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

"It's not the quantity of the product that matters, but the quality. This isn't your average crystal. It drives people insane for it. Only mine, the beggars that you see walking up and down here know me for my product, if you become a retailer, they'll be looking for you too." He took another drag of his cigar.

Bonnie took a look around the limo as they discussed. Sparkling wine on one area with fancy glasses to pour into them. Joey and Tiny were also dressed up classy. He never knew that those two could look so handsome er- classy! He meant classy! Right? Joey was sipping some wine silently. His legs were opened wide and he had his arm rested on the top of the couch, looking at Bonnie oddly. Tiny had his large arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed, listening to Freddy speak.

Alex had her eyes on Freddy the whole time as he spoke. Freddy chewed on the honey flavored end of his cigar then took a sip of wine. "There's a lot more to offer, but if you cant pay me in cash, maybe we can have a trade of weapons instead? I hear you know Cedric Tally. He used to be in the army before he had an honorable discharge due to injury. I'd give up my crystal for weapons." The goth's ears perked up and she gave him a sly smile, folding her slim arms.

"Now that is a deal I can take."

**XXXXX**

The building was beautiful. It was a farther ride than Bonnie expected it to be. But it was completely worth the trip. The landscape alone made him feel like he escaped to a mystical land. They entered in through a mountain passage. The street twisted and turned around forested lands. The building was separated and had different wings. Obviously, the wing with statues of naked women was the bath house. They all exited out of the limo and onto vine covered tile blocks. It gave it that Babylonian feel to it. Bonnie reached up to touch a statue of a lion with small vines intricately designed over its body.

The more they entered into the building, the more Bonnie fell in love with it. Calm, quiet, and beautiful. He recognized the men from Belladonna around them. They must have come in their own ride. Joey and Tiny were behind him, also appreciating the look of the place. The interior lobby was decorated with gold structures and red carpeting. Chandeliers hung from high ceilings with white billowy drapes tied in designs.

"Is this your first time here too?" Bonnie turned his head to Joey who had his hands in his black vest. Joey shook his head.

"Nah, I've been here only one time before. Met a girl here. That don't count none, it's a whore house. Still, they got one girl here-" he sucked his teeth. "She aint one of them girls you have fun with. She one of those girls that make men go crazy. Just by starin' at ya. I only seen 'er once. But she's been on my mind ever since. Boss says he aint seen her before. He was busy makin' deals while I was in the show room." He sighed and pulled a fag out of his pocket, placing it in his lips to light, smirking a bit. "I bet you'll fit in with the ladies 'ere. You got that woman body anyhow. They'll just think you're real flat."

Bonnie frowned at that and turned away, slipping his hand in his pocket. He blinked, feeling the touch of the lollipop that Foxy had given him before the ride here. His eyes softened and he pulled his hands out, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come along, men. We have work to discuss." Freddy's voice pierced Bonnie's mind like a harpoon, breaking his thoughts. He walked forward with the others, heading into the show room. It was a large room with beautiful marble tables. He didn't have to wonder how Freddy paid for all of it. He was a rich, evil mastermind.

They all sat down together close to the stage much to Joey's insistence. A waiter came to them, a well figured shepherd. He took their orders, then left. It was Bonnie's first actual good meal in literal years. He was ready to enjoy this.

"So Alex, how many grams would it take for me to buy out about a thousand weapons from your arsenal?"

The lights were dimmed as the two drug ringers discussed their deals. Bonnie was just lost in the beauty of the place he was in. He always thought The Golden Cat was just some place for desperate men to sleep with women. He never knew that this part also existed. His attention turned to Tiny once his deep voice was heard.

"Joey? Why're you starin' so hard at the stage?" he shook his friend gently.

"Ease off, I'm just…waitin' alright? She's gonna come out soon." The fox frowned. Tiny tilted his head and ran a few fingers through his white Mohawk.

"Er, but you know she's just playing around for money right? There aint any feeling behind what she does."

"I know!" growled the fox who was then given a death glare from Freddy. Joey turned his head away and casted his eyes back to the stage, lowering his voice. "I just want to see if I got a shot."

A sweet and sultry voice came from behind the red curtains, catching Bonnie's attention. He looked over, seeing a sleek leg peeking out from behind the stage before a gorgeous vixen came out.

_You had plenty money 1922~_

_You let other women make a fool of you_

She began singing. Bonnie took this opportunity to look around at their table. What he did not expect, was the sorrowing expression from Alex as she looked on. Joey's expression was also unexpected. He showed yearning, devotion, passion. A man with a dream. Not so much lust, but has been struck by sheer beauty.

The vixen sashed her hips down the stage in a well-fitting red dress and cloth adornments on her feet. She walked off the stage, walking her fingers across a hyena's shoulders as she continued her song.

_Why don't you do right?~_

_Like some other men do~_

She leaned against the stage in a sexy style, lifting her leg up to expose her hip where the dress had cut. Joey was right, she was absolutely stunning, but she didn't exactly make him go crazy. He caught her eye and he blinked as she walked over to him.

Her hips attracted the eyes of every male in the room. The vixen leaned close to Bonnie, placing her hands over his chest, pushing him lightly as she leaned in close.

_Get out of here~ _

_Get me some money too._

Her voice cascaded through Bonnie's ears like warm water, washing him from the inside. His eyes closed as his heart beat faster, threatening to break his ribs. She moved away from him, going to play with Joey now.

_Now if you had prepared twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be wandering now from door to door _

Bonnie opened his eyes at the lack of her presence over him. He turned his head to look at her. She sat on the table, crossing her legs as she stared down at him with a gleaming, charming smile. One of her thin, white fangs protruded just a bit out of her lips, drawing attention to it. Joey was hooked. He stared at her with wide eyes and her hand caressed his cheek.

_Why don't you do right? _

_Like some other men do._

And just like that she was gone, brushing Tiny's chest as she headed to Alex. Joey leaned back in his seat defeated, watching the vixen play with Freddy's ears. That was odd wasn't it? Watching someone play with a ruthless man's little bear ears?

Freddy, however, was intrigued. He returned her sultry gaze and held onto her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. She winked at him, turning away, moving her hips toward- Alex? Bonnie tilted his head as the vixen slowly dragged her fingers across Alex's shoulders.

_Get out of here._

_Get me some money too._

Was this song a message to someone?

Freddy held his eyes intently onto the girl that was leaving back onto the stage. That was never a good sign. He wouldn't drug her would he? Or kidnap her for parts? Whatever it was, that bear was planning something.


	6. Love is Blind

Freddy stared at the girl with the glint in his eye that never had a good ending to. Joey noticed it too but he had the right mind to keep himself quiet. The vixen was gone, already behind the drapes to get ready for the next showing. Freddy just took a long drag from his cigar. The embers lit up ominously as the paper burned up. The smoke gathered around his face and he turned his attention back to Alex.

"Get me the weapons, and I'll give you your retail stock." He flicked the ash off his cigar into the tray as Alex nodded.

"Alright, I'll get talking to Cedric. Now how about we relax and enjoy the show? Next rounds on me! Um. You can hold your liquor right?" she turned her attention to Bonnie with a raised brow.

The purple rabbit folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, I can hold my liquor." He frowned. Curse his tiny body. Joey turned his attention to him and started snickering.

"You? Hold your liquor? What's that then, like a teaspoon of whiskey?" Him and Tiny began to bellow in laughter making Bonnie's cheeks turn red.

"You're just as small as I am, you know." He pointed out.

"Joey aint like you, kid. He aint got no woman body. He got testosterone! He can handle his liquor."

"Are you saying I don't have testosterone?" asked Bonnie, baffled by the large wolf.

"Damn right I am! Look at ya!" he patted the little rabbits head. "My bicep is bigger 'an you are!"

Alex leaned back and stared at the three of them. "I guess we don't have to wait for the show, we got the three stooges right here." She said.

Freddy gave a sharp glare at the three of them, like a discerning father, making all of them quiet down. This wasn't going to end well when they get back to base.

"If you'll excuse me," Freddy said, standing up and left the table. Bonnie let out the breath he was holding in fear and relaxed his shoulders. It was quiet around the table, save for the munching coming from Tiny who was eating the rest of his steak.

"Ah! You there! Get me a bottle of the strongest stuff you got for the table here." Alex exclaimed as she pulled over the well-built Shepherd over to their table. He nodded his head and left them, leaving Bonnie to wonder.

Where did Freddy go? He didn't go to kidnap that girl did he? Maybe this whole area was about to be shot down because he wanted a more powerful group of gang members. Bonnie turned pale and drummed his fingers against his lap. The only thing that seemed to soothe him was the presence of the lollipop that Foxy had given him earlier. Hopefully, that fox wouldn't let him down.

"Alright!" Tiny exclaimed and licked the steak sauce off his chops. "Ya got the good stuff, Alex! Shit! Mind if I do the honors of popping it open to celebrate the deal?"

Alex chucked and made a gesture with her black gloved hand over to him. "Yeah, knock yourself out, big guy."

Tiny reached his large arm over the table and grabbed the bottle. He popped it off with ease using his hands and nothing else. The cork flew off and foamed at the top as he poured everyone a large glass to the top.

"Damn Tiny, you really fill these things to the top." Said Alex, taking her glass and swinging it with ease.

"Yeah, me and Joey love drinking back at base. It don't affect us too much no more." He said and poured the drink down his gullet.  
Alex gave a sad smile and swirled the drink around in her glass before downing it to. Almost as if she was drinking away her pain.

"Come on little girl. Down the hatch." Tiny stood up and walked over to Bonnie with a full glass in his hand.

"That's too much for me." Bonnie politely declined and pushed the drink away as Tiny came forward.  
"Eh? I thought ya said ya can handle it!" The rabbit sighed, taking the drink from him and sipped it as he coughed. It was seriously strong and everyone at the table started to laugh.

"There ya go!" Tiny said, slapping Bonnie on the back as he sat back down in his seat to finish his steak.

"Don't mind, Tiny. He aint got all his marbles when he was born." Joey rolled his eyes and stared up at the big doof.

"Ay! You calling me a retard?" Tiny snarled and stared down at the fearless fox who shrugged and lit up another fag.

"Yup, finish yer steak. Boss is comin' back." He sighed, letting the poison exhale from his lungs. Freddy came back to the table, sitting back down in his seat beside them. He said nothing to them, just poured himself a glass of the drink Alex had ordered and sipped it calmly as the show began again. Joey's ears perked up as Sarah slowly emerged behind the curtain. She placed her hands on her hips as she walked up to a microphone stand place for her in the stage.

Bonnie lifted his head up at Freddy sat down. This girl's beauty was unimaginable. She was gorgeous and he understood why Joey was so intrigued by her. He himself, however, did not find himself crazily drawn to her. She soothed his heart. Her voice washed over him light a gentle warm waterfall. She was so much nicer when she wasn't touching people.

_There's a saying old says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find_

_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind._

Bonnie closed his eyes, enjoying her goddess like voice as she sang sweetly into the microphone. Her words were filled with sweetness and love that traveled the air into his ears. It made a gentle bed from clouds where he could rest on as he listened to her.

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet_

_He's the big affair I cannot forget_

_Only man I ever think of with regret._

Absolutely beautiful and so filled with emotion. He couldn't help but open his eyes and stare up at her with a smile. It's no wonder she worked here. Having her as a singer almost tied this place in a nice package and she was the ribbon. As he watched her, he caught Alex out of the corer of his eye. While he was so happy with the bewitching voice of the vixen, Alex was staring up at her as her eyes turned slightly red. He tilted his head a bit. Did she have allergies?

Alex was focused completely on the fox on stage. The singer was staring back at her gently, and her voice…hummed on the edge of sorrow. Who know that a song could hold so much feeling of happiness and sorrow? Joey, too, was slumped in his chair. The voice of this vixen traveled into the hearts of everyone as she sang.

Freddy himself seemed to be affected. The glint in his eyes shined brighter as he watched the vixen perform. But his glint was different from that of Joey, Alex and Tiny. Tiny was slumped in his seat, with his arms hanging by his side as he watched her with wide eyes. He was like a child watching his mother sing. Adorable. Er- typical. That's what Bonnie meant. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and went back to the singer.

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram_

_Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that he turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

"Bells, once the show ends. Leave to the base and gather up the items needed for Alex's departure." Bonnie was pulled from his fantasy world and felt a hinge of annoyance as he was distracted from the divine singing. He noticed that the rest of them had that slight irritation to their face as well but they nodded in obedience.

The vixen on stage held her hands to her chest as she sang, her eyes closed. She, too, was pulled into her own little fantasy world as she sang. Joey reached up and held the cross that was dangling from his chest as he watched her. She had the room's entire attention, even the bartenders looked up at her.

She was not the figure of sexual excitement. She was the figure of femininity, of fragileness. She gave the feeling of protectiveness as well, the need to shield her from danger and to be loved. Sometimes, that's what a man needs in his life, to feel powerful enough to protect something like her. Maybe that's why all these men were so drawn to her, even if there was no sex appeal to this show.

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_

_I know I could always be good_

_To someone who'll watch over me_

Bonnie couldn't shake off the feeling that she was trying to prove him right. Was this a sort of manipulative way to get bigger tips from her patrons as they left?

"…Boss, there's a part where she talks to patrons right?" Bonnie turned his head to Joey as he spoke.

"Mh, yes, I believe so. That's where you can thank her for providing the show." He turned his head to his worker. "Were you planning on thanking her? Seems unlikely of you."  
Joey's ears flattened at the comment but his eyes slowly looked up to the vixen. That poor fool.

_Although he may not be the man_

_Some girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart he carries the key_

_Wont you tell him please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

Her eyes fluttered open a second as she made soft eye contact with Alex. The goth dog stiffened up a bit as they both stared at each other while the piano played in the background.

_Wont you tell him please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me_

Alex closed her eyes and her ears lowered as she turned away.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need the restroom." She said, getting up as she left the table.

Freddy paid her no attention as he continued to stare at the vixen on stage. Her dress reflected the gentle light of the show room. He figure was in the same position but her eyes subtly followed the goth that had left the room.

_Someone to watch over me_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The show had finished about an hour ago. Freddy was gone but Joey demanded that they stay and wait for the vixen to come out. He made sure to have his tattoo covered up and his breath fresh.

"Okay, okay. So, I'll just start off with some charisma, maybe make 'er laugh, yeah? Then wait if she asks for my name and then I'll ask for hers. Or the other way around?"

Bonnie found amusement in Joey's stumbling as he paced back in forth to see how he was going to introduce himself. Now that was a love sick little fox. Bonnie was waiting patiently. Who knew these two assholes had it in them to be kind and normal? Or maybe it was just Freddy's influence that was strong.

"Oh, I got it. How about I do it like those movie where I accidentally crash into her or something so we have something to talk about?"

Sarah stepped out of the stage door into the lobby, gently walking down and raised a brow at Joey who had his back to her. She stood there politely but a small smile crept on her face at how he was thinking out loud on how to talk to her. Bonnie caught her eye and he covered his mouth to hide his smile.

Joey saw him covering his smile and glared. "What's so funny?" only a point of Bonnie's finger made

Joey's ears lower in embarrassment. He slowly turned around to see Sarah. They both stood about the same height together.

"Oh…ah, hi." He mumbled.

Sarah chuckled softly. "Hello, did you all enjoy the show today?"

"Damn right we did! Ya got yourself honey in that vocal box of yours." Tiny grinned and walked over to give her a big bear hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Oh my! Oh! Well, thank you!" she said, fixing her dress once she was put down. Joey stared up at him with a glare and stared over at her.

"I'm Joey…Joey Dovalani." He said and put his hand out. The sleeve of his blazer slipped up, exposing a bit of his tattoo. She shook his hand delicately and stared down at his arm with a glint of curiosity. Ashamed that she saw it, he pulled his hand away from her.

She smiled and kept her hands folded in front of her. "I'm Sarah Viner. It's nice to meet you." She leaned in a bit to whisper in his ear. "And I think your tattoo is very nice as well." The vixen back up back to her standing position. "It must have hurt a lot to get it."

Joey stared at her incredulously and took off his blazer so he wore his white vest under it. His whole tattoo was exposed up his arm and her eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Wow! You must have went through a lot of pain for that!" she stared. "It's a very nice tattoo though. It makes you unique."

Tiny stared down at Joey with a large grin as the fox had lost words to say once he was face to face with the girl he was crazy for.

"Er…thank you. Yer voice, ya know, it's crazy you don't got your own single 'er something. Heh, single…"

Real smooth Joey.

"Joey, I think it's about time you and the rest of the Bell's head on home." A powerful voice said behind them. Freddy was standing next to Alex who wouldn't look at them. Sarah's ears also twitched a bit at her presence. "Young lady, there's much to discuss with you."

Joey instantly swirled to Freddy, staring at him in disbelief. No way he was going to kill her right?

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Why, I believe a beautiful vixen such as yourself doesn't belong in a bath house to sing. I hold a lot of power in this town. My word had a way swaying people in my favor." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "I'd like to see if I could get you your own record deal."

Ouch.

Bonnie gently turned over to Joey who had his arms folded as he turned away from them. He didn't want to see the Boss moving in on the girl he was crazy for.  
Sarah blinked in surprise. "Get me a record deal? Why, I'd love to talk to make a deal."

"Good, I'll take you out for a dinner tomorrow night and we can discuss." He handed her his business card and dipped his head to her in a farewell.

**XXXXXXXX**

The drive back to the warehouse was awkward. Bonnie was nearly collapsed over in exhaustion. He had been up for more than 16 hours and he needed to sleep. Joey was busy drinking away his anger while Tiny had already closed his eyes for a nap.

"…Boss, that woman that you were talking to isn't for parts is she?" Bonnie had to ask, he needed the stress off his chest and that seemed to get Joey's attention as he lifted his head up to stare at Freddy.

"Why would I waste such beauty and talent for the black market? I just want to court a girl who hasn't been used by every male in a 50 mile radius." He stared Bonnie down and made him squirm in his seat.

The rest of the ride was silent until they made it to the warehouse. Joey and Tiny went to their own room and even Freddy left to go sleep as well. Did that mean Bonnie went back to his personal torture chamber to sleep? He sighed and walked into the bricked only, only to be shocked that it was completely transformed. No more torture equipment and no more blood. Instead was a bed, and a dresser with clothes. The only thing that seemed to remain was the chain connected to the wall, a reminder of what will happen if he screwed up.

Not even caring at the chain, he immediately laid in the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep, came to him quickly.


	7. Belladonna

His sleep was beautiful, his first night in so many years that his head was actually supported by a pillow. The blankets kept him warm through the chill of the night in the room. Why did Freddy want him close? Was he used an example for the other men? Just follow the rules or you'll be beaten? Or was he used more of an iconic figure of what fear can do to someone? That's probably it. He listened to what everyone told him because he was afraid of them.

His body was floating on cloud nine as the mattress hugged his body. His mind went blank and was encompassed in the land of dreams. He had no clothes on, just the fur on his back as he walked around in his dream. It was calm, quiet, a nice pond with a few fish swam around as he sat down under a hang grove. Something warm was placed on his paw and he turned to look. That fox again? The red fox looked down at him with a smile and gave his hand a soft comforting squeeze. Bonnie's heart raced as he leaned forward, he wasn't able to stop himself from moving, yet it felt right.

Foxy grinned manically and pulled out a copper pipe from behind his back, striking Bonnie against his temple.

Blinding pain was all he remembered from his dream; he rolled off his bed and landed on the floor as he groaned. The blood seeped through his fingers as he was struck once again with the blunt object. The pinging noise reverberated from the walls and echoed in Bonnie's brain as he laid flat on his back, looking up at his attacker.

"You stupid fucking cunt." Growled a familiar voice. He was grabbed from the collar of his fancy shirt that he didn't take off last night and shook vigoursly back and forth. "Didn't I fucking tell you to make sure the place was cleared for me?!"

Again, the copper pipe made contact with his face, breaking skin and swelling up his eye. The purple rabbit's eyes teared up in pain as he tried to focus with his blurred vision on the brown bear. Freddy was furious, his words weren't listened to. But what the fuck happened? He didn't understand why he was being beat!

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was being beaten. Beside him, he saw the blurred movement of another body being dropped beside him. "Both of you are fucking useless. Can't even do one damn job right. You two! Finish them; make sure they can still walk."

Bonnie couldn't see what was going on, but multiple people had grabbed him and the other person beside him and beat them relentlessly. He was kicked, burned, cut and dragged around the room. They were laughing! Those sadistic fuckers were laughing at his pain!

"Ay man, use this, I want him to scream out like a pansy." One of the Bells said to the other. There was a passing of tools and the sound of movement but Bonnie couldn't see what was going on. That's when he felt it, the searing hot pain on his shoulder. Burnt flesh ignited the room in a serious of gagging smells, but those assholes didn't care. His screams went unnoticed as he tried to struggle away, but one of the goons beat him again with the copper pipe to keep him groggy and still.

The only thing he could do was sit there and whimper like a cub while the others laughed at him. He couldn't even see if the body next to him was alive anymore the only thought that went through his head was the burnt flesh on his scapula.

"That's enough, let them wake up on their own and then take them to medical. Useless." Freddy growled, kicking Bonnie's head in. The rabbit's head slammed back down against the concrete of the floor and his world instantly went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

He was in that void again, the empty blackness of his mind that consumed him. He was actually grateful for it though, like this, he wasn't able to see or feel the pain that those assholes inflicted on him. And he also wouldn't be able to see the body they through next to him. He didn't understand why he deserved that in the first place! Did they find out that he was going to escape with Foxy? Oh no, is that who's there next to him? His mind raced from the dark and he jolted himself awake in fear. His vision was better, one of his eyes was swollen shut from the beatings he received and his cheek was spilt open from the laceration the copper pipe gave him. He didn't even want to see what they did to his shoulder.

Next to him, someone stirred and he faintly made the outline of the bruised body of someone familiar. The person groaned beside him in pain and slowly sat up, holding his abdomen.

"Joey?" Bonnie croaked weakly. "What the hell happened?"

The fox leaned against the wall and wiped the blood that poured from his nose. "Freddy found a kid in the church we were supposed to clear out. Some fourteen year old shit and it's our fault cuz we told 'im that the place was clear. Aint no one's fault but our own."

He was pretty bad himself, but what Bonnie noticed was that they were beaten beyond comprehension. He could still move, even though it was seriously painful. Nothing done to him was life threatening, all his wounds were placed in specific parts of his body. Freddy made sure of that.

The door swung open and out came Freddy with two wolves next to him. He sneered down at them and snapped his fingers. "Get these two up; send them to the medical wing." Freddy made his way over to Bonnie, crouched down and grabbed his muzzle to force him to look at him. "I have to deal with your fucking mistake. I told you not to fuck up, next time I can't guarantee that you'll have the ability to walk for the rest of your life."

Bonnie's body shook in fear as he looked up at the bear. Freddy reached over and pressed his finger against Bonnie's burn wound harshly. The rabbit tried to scream but Freddy kept his muzzle shut tightly with his hand. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." He growled and shoved Bonnie's face away before walking out the door.

The pain exploded from his shoulder throughout his body as he landed on the ground and held his shoulder, rocking back and forth gently. Wait a minute. They didn't have a medical unit.

"No." he whispered as his eyes widened in fear. "No..no no! Don't send me to that monster! Don't take me there!" he screamed, looking at the two other members as they forced him to stand. Joey had his ears laid back, letting them stand him up.

"Shut the fuck up, Bell. He aint gonna skin ya or anything. I'unno if you know this er not, but that monster got a PhD in medical. How you think we fuckin' surviving without a doctor ? Where'd ya think Tiny went after Boss shot him?" he rolled his eyes, pushing the other wolf away as he began limping out the door.

Bonnie watched Joey as his body trembled lightly. His thoughts were interrupted by the member who shoved him out the door with Bonnie. He stumbled and fell, grabbing onto his side with a groan.

"Or for fucks sake, get the fuck up ya piece of shit! Ya call yourself a Bell!? Fuck! Yer a pansy! I can't take your stupid fucking woman reactions!" Joey spat in anger as he grabbed Bonnie from the back of his black shirt and pulled him up. "Get a fucking hold of yerself. I already gotta fucking take care 'a Tiny on account of the fact that he's too fucking stupid to know if he got shot or not! I aint gonna take care of you! Move!"

Joey shoved him forward in front of him. Incredible, even after all the wounds Freddy ordered to give him, that stupid country fox still looks up to him. He said it was their faults they were beaten! Freddy you damn manipulative fuck…

**XXXXXXXX**

They were separated. Joey went to another room since his wounds werent as severe as Bonnie's. One of the members personally led him down the concrete hallway. He's never been down this way before. The smell was awful and the amount of flies was unbearable. Bonnie's eyes widened as they came closer, a large pool of blood was seeping from the locked iron door, the walls around were stained with what looked like bloody handprints. He stopped in his tracks trying to back away from the gate of hell.

"No, please don't put me in there! Please! I'll do anything, name it!" his eyes pleaded up to the wolf who rolled his eyes.

"I aint gay, fucker. Get your ass inside the fucking room. Boss said so." Bonnie shook his head as he held his ground from the pushing.

"No! Don't make me! I cant go there! Please!" he sobbed, tears filled his eyes and down his cheek as he tried to push back against the larger wolf.

"Fucking hell..." he was held firmly as the iron door slowly opened. The noise was unbearable, the screaming and wailing of the people who were woken up from unconscious slumber and the rock music blaring from a speaker.

_Wieder lieg ich auf der Lauer_

_Denn wir spielen unser Spiel_

_Wieder wart ich an der Mauer_

_Wieder steh ich kurz vorm Ziel_

"No!" Bonnie screamed once more. He was no match for the wolf that threw him inside. The room was unlike any place he's ever been before. It was completely black, the floor, the walls, everything was just black. No light was here except for a dim white light that barely illuminated the horrors of this room.

Cages were on one side of the room which held people…categorized, it seemed, by height and weight. Most were unconscious, but for those who woke up were either screaming and crying or trying to rock themselves back to sleep. The room had a few steel tables that were planted firmly into the concrete ground. The mutilated corpses of once people were lying on top of them. Their eyes were rolled back into their heads if they even had eyes. Their ribcages were busted open. Organs everywhere. Some were pinned on wall in a show of fashion.

The rabbit slowly sat up as he looked down at himself. His clothes were soaked in the blood of someone else. His eyes widened as the music started up again on the speaker. There was someone here; he was very tall, maybe 6'5, just a little shorter than Tiny. He was trim and had a doctor's medical robe on. His black gloves went up to his elbow. It was a Dalmatian with part of his right ear ripped off, no doubt because of one of his subjects trying to escape. He was singing along to a very heavy song which sounded like it was in German. He was standing over a body and singing along while using a scalpel to dig into a body. His hands were so expert as he sliced the liver out and placed it gently in a small cooler.

"Ah, are you the boy I am to care for?" His German accent licked at his voice as se grinned, turning around to face Bonnie. On his face was a metal mask and red goggles. The front of his body was completely stained in blood. "Come, come. I have a present to make you feel aaaall better~" he chuckled and walked over to the speaker, lowering the volume.

Before Bonnie could react, the German Dalmatian had grabbed his wrist and threw him on top of an examination table. "Oh no! Little bunny boy is burned! Tsk, tsk, tsk." He looked over at the frightened rabbit with a maniac wide grin.

"Want to know a little secret? It's what cost me my medical license." He held up a syringe and flicked it. "The people don't understand what is needed to progress is science. That's why they didn't accept my ways. But how they were so wrong." He chuckled, immediately injecting Bonnie.

"Hey, no! Don't do that!" he wiggled, breaking the syringe off and having his skin sliced. The Doctor seemed unaffected at the blood the splurted in his face.

"Oh my, looks like I cut your vein. No matter. Hold still or I won't be able to help myself if you're unconscious.

That seemed to make Bonnie behave as he pressed his ears tightly to his back as he looked away while the Doctor cleaned him up. But he felt…better. Bonnie turned to look at what the Doctor had done to him. His arm was neatly bandaged from the cut and his burn stopped hurting him. The Doctor grinned once he saw Bonnie's reaction.

"That, my boy, is progress. Your flesh and skin are rapidly healing you at an incredible rate." He chuckled darkly. "Of course, I had many of my people die. Freddy was not too happy from the tainted organs but it's all in the name of medicine! Haha!"

"Please let me out! I have a family!" cried a stag. Bonnie turned his head. The stag was not injured physically, he had different hues of blue that colored his fur tone. The Doctor lifted his head up to look at the male deer and chuckled.

"Aw, poor baby. But having kids doesn't make your organs less valuable." He walked over to the smaller male deer and looked at him for a moment. "Hm…Ahah!" The Doctor bent down and picked up a firewood poker, turning it over in his hands, he gave absolutely no warning as the poker was shoved deep into the throat of the stag. The crunch of his larynx made Bonnie retch and look away. The stag desperately tried to claw the poker out of his throat but the Doctor held it there firmly.

"Ah~ The sweet sound of someone's lungs filling with blood." He grinned and stared down. "Your antlers will make a fine collection. I needed something to decorate the room with."

The gurgles were only heard left as the male slowly slumped over and fell with a splat on the floor.

"I always disliked interruptions. So rude." Sighed The Doctor as he turned his attention back to Bonnie. "Let's finish, yes?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long before Bonnie was bandaged nicely and taken care of. Even the fur on his back started to grow only after half an hour of being injected with the miracle drug. This place was horrible and his head was about to blow from his eye sockets. He just needed to get out and breathe.

"So…why are some of these organs hanging?" the stench of this place was putting him at the edge of vomiting.

"Mh? Ah! Beautiful are they not?" he swept over to the wall stained with dripping organs. "This heart is my favorite, so large and powerful." He cooed over it like a piece of art. "Maybe you remember where this heart is from, yes?" The German moved alongside to a pile of corpses where he hummed a tune until he found what he was looking for. "Ah! Anthropoda got a nice surprise."

The Doctor plopped down a wet object in Bonnie's lap. The rabbit looked down and his eyes widened.

It was a head.

The head of the tiger who was shot in front of him.

"It was a shame I couldn't use his brain because of the hole. But his eyes were amazingly useful. Cat eyes are always nice."

His eyes were gouged out, replaced with a few maggots. Bonnie immediately threw the head away from him and hyperventilated.

"I-I need to go. Boss needs me." The Doctor watched as the small rabbit sprinted out of the room, splashing bloody footprints behind him as the iron door groaned and slammed behind him. The only thing Bonnie heard was the maniac laughter of The Doctor as he blared his German music played throughout the hallway.

_Augen auf - ich komme!_

_Augen auf - ich komme!_

_Augen auf - ich komme!_

_Aufgepasst - ich komme!_

_Zeig dich nicht!_

He just ran, he ran as far as his legs carried him before he ran past the two guards at the exit. Bonnie held onto the railing as he continued to hyperventilate, trembling as he stared down at himself in a puddle of water. A cold rain had hit his small body as he continuously vomited. It was a purge, a purge of the evil he had witnessed in the building. He prayed he never had to go there again.

"Hey asshole! Get the fuck inside! It's cold as shit out there and I don't want my fur wet! Ya aint high enough rank to go without permission leave!" the Rottweiler guard grabbed him by his ears and dragged him back inside.

At least he didn't have to see the Doctor again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Freddy was sitting calmly at a desk where a priest had used many years ago. Behind him the entire center of the wall was stained glass, depicting the First Supper with Jesus. The rain hit it continuously like a drum, causing a moving reflection on the floor of cathedral office.

"So…Jayk is it?" asked Freddy as he calmly poured himself some whiskey in a bottle. The smoke from his cigar clouded near his face. "How did you end up here alone?"

"Who the fuck asked you?" said the small fennec fox. "My mom died and my dad's an alcoholic asshole that doesn't care about me so I left. I take care of myself and I don't need you to tell me I'm wrong!" he pointed at the small tattoo on his chest. "See this? I paid for this myself! I can do anything!"

Freddy's eyes glowered at him as he slowly stood up and took a long drag of his cigar. Gently, the bear exhaled the smoke and set it down, walking over to the young fox boy.

"So, you can do anything, hm?" his hand smacked him clean across the face as he glared down at him. "Pathetic, you couldn't even block my hit. Or is it that you're just used to that from your father?" He raised at brow at the boy that didn't look at him.

His hand sneaked to his pocket were a knife was concealed. Jayk leapt up, slicing at Freddy's face. The bear merely moved his head, letting the knife swipe at air. With the confusion already etched on Jayk's face, he balled his hand into a fist, slamming it against the fox's stomach.

As expected, Jayk lost the wind from his lungs and loosened the grip on his knife, making it much easier for Freddy to snatch it out of his hand in the midst of his swipe and aimed it between his eyes.

"You said you can do anything yourself, and yet you cant stop me from killing you, cant you?" Jayk was on his knees, looking up at the bear with a glare.

"Hmph, your glare holds fear." He tossed the knife to him on the floor, letting it clatter. "You're weak, pathetic, and rude, what a pity." Freddy went back to his seat at the large shined woodened desk. He picked up his cigar and took a drag from it again.

Jayk frowned and snatched his knife from the ground, placing it back by his side.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so high and mighty? Where'd you learn those moves anyway?"

The drug lord gave a smug grin as he flicked the ash off his cigar. "Oh, I'd be more than willing to teach you. I needed a prodigy anyway." He pulled out his pistol and placed it on the desk, making Jayk back up.

"…What's that for? Who are you?"

"I'm Freddy Fazbear, leader of Belladonna. Ah, that look of fear and recognition is exactly what I was looking for." Chuckled the sadistic bear.

"You're not gonna take me for parts, are ya?" said Jayk as he tried to steel his voice.

"Mh, no. I want you by my side so you learn everything. That way when I die, my legend cant. Welcome to Belladonna, Jayk."

The dark fox's shoulders sagged in relief. He stared at the floor for some time, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Whoa…I'm gonna be the leader of Belladonna one day. Why is it called that anyway? It sounds gay."

Freddy sighed and shook his head, pouring himself a small glass of whiskey and sipped it.

"Belladonna is one of the world's most poisonous flowers. Some people don't even know how dangerous this flower is, and it slowly rots you from the inside out. Once your exposed to said flower, you become mad, truly and utterly insane." He started to chuckle. "You can never go back to what you once were after exposed to Belladonna, and slowly, it kills you. That's why it's also called the Devil's Cherry." He stood up and took a flower from his blazer pocket, placing it on the desk in a vase.

"I rule over people's lives just like Belladonna can. I am the Devil, and this is my cherry. Remember that well, son."


	8. Dont Leave Me

Bonnie was in his bed again, his body was twitching slightly every now and again. Visions of mutilated people flashed through his eyes, The Doctor's laugh burned into his mind. It wasn't long before his eyes snapped open. He stared at the wall ahead of him and panted through his nose. It was just a dream, good. He sat up slowly, rubbing his face as he took a deep breath. He held the breath, letting his rib cage open and his heart stretch. Hopefully, he'd never have to step foot in medical again. The air around him was silent and he closed his eyes, bringing his knees up to his chest. His mind drifted off to different places, like why had no one showed up to drag him anywhere? He had no clock, or phone to check the time, but the sun was just peeking, turning the sky into wonderful hues of color. It must be around six am or so.

The feeling of silence was bliss to his mind. Everyone must still be asleep. His mind began to wander, why hadn't that fox boy show up recently? The last time when they saw each other was when they met…when he was given the lollipop. Slowly, Bonnie brought his head across the room to his pair of black pants. The lollipop was still in there. It would be a nice treat to have. Before he was even able to stand, his door swung open with a loud slam. The noise reverberated off his wall and made him flinch.

"Joey? …Is that whiskey in your hand? It's 6am man!" Bonnie frowned as he got out of bed and walked to his small beat up dresser. He pulled on a gray vest hoodie and a pair of blue denim shorts. Joey sneered at him and took a swing.

"Fuck off, it's our day off. We get one day off like every two months." Bonnie looked over his shoulder and raised a brow as he spritzed on some cologne.

"Good, I could use a shower at the public bath houses. And a bite to eat maybe." He though. Fuck, a whole day to himself without watch. These people were trusting him more and more. A little from them and he'd be able to slip undetected.

"I don't give a shit what you do. I'm heading out, my get me some girl at the bars tonight" He slammed the door behind him and took another swing of his whiskey. He made a face and coughed. "Fuck…"

"Joey that's 45 percent alcohol. What the fuck are you doing drinking that type of liquor in the morning?" Bonnie reached over to try to take the bottle away from Joey, but the fox was quicker and more agile. He quickly reached from behind him and pulled out his Beretta from his belt and pressed it to Bonnie's temple.

"Reach for my fucking liquor again and you die, it aint any of your business." He snarled, pushing the barrel of the gun harder against his head. Bonnie lifted his hands and backed away. Somehow, he didn't feel threatened when Joey held a gun. It's just how he communicates. Always pulling guns with empty threats.

"Alright, man, whatever." He sighed and started to head out the door. Joey blocked his path by resting his arm by the door.

"Remember this, Bell. Just cuz you got some extra privileges don't mean we can't find you if you fuck up." The fox gave a glowering look, this time, an actual threat. "And I love me some runners. You run, you're mine."

Joey opened the door again; he took a swing from his liquor, having another grimace as he did so. Bonnie watched him go. He was right, they may not be watching him, but they will catch him no matter where he goes and they'd kill him. The rabbit sighed, and rubbed his face. This all felt like one big movie that he couldn't escape.

As he removed his hands from his face, he saw his black pants peeking from the dresser. A simple meaning. He walked over to it and gently took the little stick of candy he kept hidden away in it. A small purple little dum dum. The rabbit gently turned the lollipop over in his hand, making the wrapper crinkle. He remembered his smile, the gentle brush of his fingers, his heart swelled. The moment his heart began to lighten up at the memory of that dumb fox was the moment he made it shatter. No way, that was all wrong, he cant be thinking of him that way. Come to think of it, he's been having thoughts like that for a while. That's not right. As if he didn't have enough to deal with already.

Bonnie slipped the lollipop in his jean pockets and walked out the door. The day was still young and he had it all to do whatever he wanted. All he had to do was get through the hallway. It stunk, no wonder Freddy moved to a fricking castle. Bonnie sighed, rubbing his face as he walked pasted different gang members rooms. Him being feminine looking did not help him go unnoticed in this sex starved place. He was just grateful that being gay was the furthest thing from anyone's mind. It was awful to walk alone in the halls, though. Even if Tiny and Joey were assholes, he knew that with just them around the atmosphere changes. He wasn't looked at with the demeanor that he is when walking alone.

His bare paws struck against the concrete floor, but with each step he took, no one stopped him. He was a Bell now and Freddy saw him useful. That didn't exactly mean he was free. Still, with every step he took to get closer to the door it was wonderful to have no one suddenly grab him to do anything ridiculous. It was his day today. The guards at the metal door didn't even stop him as he pushed it open and walked out.

The air was clean.

The sky was clear.

And for once he saw life as beautiful.

As he took his first step out, he found Alex smoking a cigarette, leaning against the wall fence that surrounded the abandoned warehouse in the ghost town.

"Hey Alex, what're you doing here?" He hopped off the last step and approached her. He at least wanted to be friendly with someone to fill up the loneliness.

"Huh? Oh, hey kid." She said, taking in another drag of her cancer stick. Bonnie continued to stare at her unamused.

"...Alex I'm twenty three. Hardly a kid." He told her before she exhaled her drag. She couldn't stifle her laugh in time.

"Really? You're serious? Must be a late bloomer" she turned to him with a smile and stood up. Her hands were in her pockets and a chain hung from her hip. "Town's a little far. If you want, I can drive you there. I got some business to take care of."

Bonnie nodded his head at the offer. "Yeah that'd be great actually. I was wondering what I'd do for a ride, there's no one here."

The goth nodded her head and slowly started walking toward. It was an old sea green Mitsubishi. Probably a 2005, wasn't kept in the greatest condition.

"See my license plate? No one can really see it. I paid extra to have the light constantly fool with your eye so when I drive, the police never catch me." Her voice held pride as she unlocked the car and got in. Bonnie followed her suit and hopped into the passenger's side.

"So...did you and Freddy know each other for long?" he asked, resting his arm by the cupholder between them.

"Mh, for a year or so. But our relationship is strictly business. I'm not exactly his butt buddy." She chuckled, tossing her fag out the window. "He's too fucked up in the head to be my buddy, but he sure knows how to make money." She sighed.

Bonnie nodded his head. That was a completely true statement. But something else also didn't add up.

"I cant help but ask, how old are you? You're so young and you're dealing."

"Please, I'm 26 and Freddy is 28. Both of us are young. I have no idea what his motives were, but mine were simple. If prisoners in this damn country can get more privileges and benefits than I can, what's the point of going to college? Why the hell do I want to give my tax money to people who raped kids?" she rolled her eyes. "Don't get me sucked into politics, I wont shut up about it"

The rest of the ride had small chatter. Alex was pretty nice if you managed to talk to her alone. She parked the car near the town park and got out. As Bonnie opened the door he caught glimpse of a stag waving at her.

"Welcome back, Ash. How goes it?" Bonnie got out of the car and put his hands in his vest hoodie pocket. The feeling of the lollipop calmed him a bit.

"Hey, Nick, It goes good. Catch you later" she waved as he left. The goth dog saw the confused look on Bonnie's face. "Frost is a stage name here. Don't say the real one, got it?" he nodded his head in response.

"Thanks for the ride…er- Ash. I'll see you some other time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was up to a smooth start. He got a small breakfast sandwich, a coffee and a nice area by the park to enjoy his meal. His seat was on a concrete bleacher that over looked the small lake that extended from the park. The ducks quacked merrily while the land was still bathing in the cool air before the sun rose. Still, it wasn't his freedom yet. He couldn't take a deep breath and exhale without troubles worrying him. Freddy was always at the back of his mind. The lump in his mouth was hard to swallow as the worries flooded back into his body.

No one was watching him right now, but he knew for a fact that if he did run away, everyone around him would be killed. He sighed setting his sandwich beside him. The lake glistened in his eyes before he closed them for a few seconds. Bliss….

"I see you're settling in well." A voice said, causing the small rabbit to jump. He looked up at the source of the voice and a vice gripped tightly at his heart from the face he saw. Foxy.

"How do you always know where I am?" he asked, taking his sandwich and nibbled at it again.

"I live here, actually. You stuck out like a purple sore thumb against the concrete." The fox sat down beside him and propped his elbow on his knee, resting his head in his hand. "So, how'd you manage to get out?"

"It's a 'day off' supposedly I'm not being watched but-" he shrugged his shoulders. "I know they'll always find me if I run."

Foxy nodded his head and looked out to the expanse of land. "Yeah, I figured as much. But, if they're not watching you that means you can probably shower at my place then? Take a load off."

Bonnie looked over at his sandwich inn thought. Hot water, clean floors, edible food….TV maybe?

"Y-yeah. That sounds really good actually." He folded the wrapper over his breakfast sandwich and stood up, grabbing his coffee. Foxy smiled softly at the acceptation of his invite and stood up, slowly walking off the bleacher toward the street.

Bonnie followed behind him; the area was really cute, past the hustle of streets where he got his sandwich. It was a quiet community. Not so fancy, some lawns were dried or had weeds growing to the ceiling. But a few children played, birds tweeted their song. It was something Bonnie missed being stuck in captivity.

"If you need to take a shower, just go right on ahead. I'll throw your clothes in the wash that way you have something clean to wear when you get out."

As he stepped into the home, he looked around, a single floor, two bedroom house. The living room and kitchen were small but cozy at the same time. The living room was basically furnished with one couch, two side tables and one coffee table. Across the room from the couch was a 42 inch TV that stood on its own stand. The paintings of the wall were a soft blue color, instantly soothing to the eyes.

"Oh…thank you. Where's the bathroom?" he asked. Normally, Bonnie would have declined the offer. That would be too imposing. But that was the only thing on his mind, a cozy shower and a couch to lay on.

"Right over here." Foxy led him down the small hallway to his bedroom. His bedroom was very simple; a bed and a dresser for his clothes. A few papers were scattered everywhere on his overflowing desk set in the corner. Most likely those were plans on how to 'save everyone' as he proposed. The bathroom was connected to his bedroom and Bonnie stepped in. It was small, hardly anything personal in there. "You can toss me your clothes now, I'll get them going." Bonnie stood there silent for a moment and reached up to unzip his vest hoodie.

"Could you…leave for a moment?" The rabbit kept his back to him but was unable to hide from the mirror. Foxy looked at his expression in the mirror and gave a small smile, closing the door gently behind him.

Everything was so odd. His face was turning hot and his palms were sweaty. Why was this fox making him feel weak all over the place? His jean shorts dropped to the floor ad he kicked them aside as well as his boxers. Once all the articles of clothing hit the floor, he looked up at himself in the mirror. A naked, innocent rabbit. The unexpected, gentle rapping at the door made him flinch.

"You done in there?" Foxy asked, pressing his ear against the door to make sure he was alright.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry. Um…could you move aside a bit?" He asked cautiously through the door. Foxy obliged and moved away from the door.

Bonnie kept the lollipop with him on the counter. It'd be weird if Foxy still found him holding onto it. The rabbit cracked the door open and pushed the clothing through, leaving them for the Fox to deal with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hot water ran down his fur into a muddy mess onto the tub. Good God, hopefully he didn't smell horrible to Foxy. The dirt was caked into him as he tried to scrub it out. He needed to be out showering more often. The smell of the soap onto his fur was intoxicating. It was the small things in life people take for granted. His shower wasn't long, he didn't want to raise the water bill on this guy. Tentatively, he walked out and dried himself with the towel. He managed to shed his fur all over it with a frown.

As he turned to put the towel away, he found a neat little pile of his clothes with a small purple jolly rancher on top of it. His face flared up in heat again as he took his clothes and slowly brought them to his face to smell. It was like being taken to heaven. He popped the candy into his mouth and dressed slowly, smoothing out the fur on his head and face. The rabbit put the lollipop back into his pocket and slowly opened the door. The first thing he felt was the cold rush of air that hit his face. Then he smelled some sort of baked goods.

"Foxy?" he called out, walking out of the room and toward the main area.

"Yo~ I made us something real quick to eat. You didn't finish your sandwich from earlier so I made pancakes." He was wearing a tight white plain shirt and a pair of brown pants.

_The shirt really helped sculpt a better picture in Bonnie's mind._

Just as quick as the thought came it also left.

He slowly sat down at the table with him and looked down at the empty plate in front of him before a stack of pancakes landed in front of him.

"Eat up, bunny-boy. We got some work to talk about."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast was eaten, dishes were washed, and the two were sitting on the couch as the TV played. Bonnie was so intrigued with the new shows that were on that he continued to watch mindless shows.

Foxy wasn't watching the TV, he was leaning back in the couch with a coffee in his hands as he stared at Bonnie sadly.

"…How long did they keep you, Bonnie?" he suddenly asked. Bonnie sighed and put the remote down as he went through the years of torment inn his memories.

"Three years. They kidnapped me when I was 20. They said I was to be 'eradicated' or something like that. I don't think they're racist toward rabbits, but I still have no idea what's Freddy's motive. He always has a motive. Or a goal." He looked up at the larger fox.

Foxy shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "That bastard just loves to hurt people." He set his mug on the coffee table. "I wish I could've helped you out sooner. Me and Fazbear go back. I used to be part of the gang when it was first starting out. But then it turned into…some kind of hell on earth." He rubbed his face. "I couldn't be part of that."

Bonnie looked down at his sad face and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing what other people never did. You actually saw something wrong and tried to help. That's more than I ever got."

Foxy smiled at him and gently nudged his shoulder to Bonnie's. "With you being a higher rank, it actually makes things a lot easier. I cant do much right now, but if I talk to the right people and get my own type of crew, it'll be a different story." He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I don't even know where to get mass weapons without the cops catching on."

It hit him like a bolt of lightning, the one name that stood out during his time with Alex.

"…Try finding someone called Cedric Tally. He's a discharged soldier because of some wound he suffered. Maybe he's a good guy? He sells weapons, that's all I heard where Freddy gets his guns from."

"Are you serious? If I can get this guy to give me weapons instead of Freddy, that's a damn advantage." He instantly shot up and went to his room for notes. "This Cedric guy has to be this blue horse here." Foxy sucked his teeth ad looked down at the candid photo he had of a blue horse drinking beer near the warehouse.

Bonnie slowly peeked his head into the room, watching as Foxy got more excited.

"Yes! Finally a real lead!" he shot up from his chair and jogged over to Bonnie, picking him up in a tight hug.

Bonnie let an unwanted squeal escape his lips as Foxy trapped him in a vice grip hug. His feet left the ground as Foxy twirled him around and set him on the floor, dashing for his phone.

_His arms were so strong and warm…_

Stop! Why do those damn thoughts keep coming into his head!? He wasn't…

He wasn't gay….right?


	9. Tanz Mit Mir

Jayk was wearing fingerless gloves and knee and elbow pads. In front of him was Freddy. Freddy wore no shirt and stared down at the class of beginners he had in front of him. The small fennec fox turned to look around, seeing a crowd of unrecognizable faces. Bonnie was one of them. His day off yesterday was all full of warm feelings. But quickly, the rabbit's world turned back over to his reality. Freddy had new recruits and he needed them to be trained properly, or for them to at least know the basics. It was strictly enforced for Bonnie to attend as well, less he would give Belladonna a bad name, and who better to teach him than a man who has killed so many others before?

"What determines whether or not someone will win in a fight?" asked the bear. He had his hands behind his back while he paced around by his students. Bonnie refused to meet his eye and just continued to stare at the wall ahead of him.

"Experience determines the outcome, strength, awareness…" he stopped near the daydreaming Jayk, smacking his hand across his face. The crack of the hit made everyone tense as the brown fox held onto his face. "You have big ears, you'd better use them to listen to me." Spat Freddy as he glared at the young boy. Jayk nodded his head vigoursly, keeping his eyes casted forward.

Freddy continued to stare at him, unmoving from his position. His glare tore deep into the soul of the brown fox, turning him over and evaluating him. His eyes calculated everything about the young 14 year old, all while standing there in silence. Jayk sensed it too, as he began to squirm under the intense gaze. The bear finally let him be and continued his pace.

"Alright, Bonnibell, come up here so I can demonstrate a move." He said, purposely using the name Bonnie hated so much. The purple rabbit twitched a bit and walked toward the front of the group of people. Freddy pulled a Glock from behind his back where it was tucked away in his shorts. "Let me explain to you all the myths about guns. Firstly, a gun will not fire if you drop it. Second, a gun is not pristine forever; it needs regular maintenance in order to fire, depending on the gun." He turned to look at Bonnie. "There is no way to tell if a gun is loaded simply by looking at it unless you're staring right down the barrel. But if you're staring right down the barrel, you'll know soon enough if it's loaded or not." He chuckled darkly.

"So treat every weapon pointed at you as if it was loaded." He handed the gun to Bonnie. The rabbit slowly took the pistol. It was heavier in his hands than he imagined it would be. Such a small device that killed so many people… "Bonnibell, aim the weapon at me." He said, turning fully toward the rabbit.

Bonnie kept his ears pressed hard against his back as he slowly lifted up the weapon.

"Good, now pull the hammer on it back." His ice blue eyes pierced into Bonnie's heart. The rabbit complied, bringing the hammer down slowly with a satisfying click. Would it be that easy to fire a round at him right now and end his pain?

Probably not.

Freddy held his hands up like a common hostage. "Naturally, you would keep your hands in the sight of your attacker so he doesn't suddenly fire at you. Keep your hands visible at all times." Bonnie kept his arms locked in position as he aimed at Freddy's chest. The repeated sounds of bullets echoed in his mind as he drifted off into a daydream. "If your attacker comes closer, let them. They do it to not miss their shot. That's exactly what you want." Bonnie followed the example, slowly taking small steps toward. It was easier to aim the more distance he closed between him and the bear, but before he could react, Freddy's hands were a blur.

The two hands Freddy kept up from his elbows slammed against the gun Bonnie held. One palm hit the back of the gun and the other hit the front. The force of the blow reverberated up Bonnie's arm, causing him to drop it. The pistol twirled in the air and landed comfortable in Freddy's palm as he pressed the barrel to Bonnie's head.

The room was a collection of wide eyes and intense silence.

_That's why he's the leader_,Thought Bonnie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a long ordeal, that class. It was even harder for that poor kid. What the hell was Freddy thinking? Having a child like that grow up to just pass on the evil. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder. So many fight tactics were learned today; so many new things were learned. It was amazing his head didn't explode. It was also amazing his shoulder didn't dislocate when he was thrown to the floor by his sparring partner.

Bonnie wiped his nose and slowly made his way to his room with a scowl on his face. Before he was even able to set a paw down the concrete hallway a large hand shot out at him and dragged him into a different room.

"Aaay! C'mere lady! Have a round of poker with us!" Tiny said, bringing up a table for Bonnie to sit down with him and Joey at their expensive table. Bonnie stared at them a bit and looked around their room.

It goes to show that the more you kill, the more livable your room gets. They had carpet, a pool table, two separate beds, a fridge and a nice table to play on. Bonnie sat down and drummed his fingers against the table.

"Shit, kid. You aint got that baby face anymore when we first got you all them years ago." Tiny mentioned as he swung his beer bottle up to drink.

"Yeah, all these jobs out on the night got ya. Huh, Bell?" Joey asked as he leaned back in his seat. Bonnie stared at them confused.

Was he becoming cold and hardened like them because of his surroundings? Yesterday was the first day he was able to live a normal life like everyone else. It was being stripped away from him and his heart became heavier with each passing day. There was a difference, though; between who he was three years ago versus who he is now. Now, he was able to tolerate the unbearable screaming coming from the medical wing. It's true, he was becoming unfeeling.

He shook the thoughts from his head and picked up the two cards Tiny handed to him. "What are we playing?"

"Texas Hold 'em. And I swear to God, Bell, if you look at my cards I'm gonna beat a bitch." Joey glared at him as he stared down at his cards. Bonnie looked down at his own cards, a six of hearts and nine of spades. Hardly anything good. Tiny was the dealer and he dished out the first three cards on the table.

Jack, seven and four.

"I fold." Bonnie said, automatically passing his cards aside.

"Yo, wait there Bell. Ya cant just give up without seeing the rest of the cards! Give it a chance, something good could come!" Tiny bellowed down at the tiny rabbit. The blue and green wolf pushed in a few chips, raising the bar. "Match me, just try it."

Bonnie looked over at the big dope for a bit and slowly matched his raise, as did Joey. Another card was placed and another raise was matched by everyone. Tiny put out the final card on the table.

All together it was Jack, seven, four, eight, and ten.

Joey revealed his cards. "Two pairs, I got a Jack and a seven."

"Three of a kind bitch! Hah! You?" Tiny turned to Bonnie. The rabbit blinked and slowly put his cards down.

"Straight."

"Oh fuck you, Tiny! He coulda folded!" Joey snapped. Tiny laughed, patting Bonnie hard against his back and handed him two hundred dollars flat out as well as Joey.

"See, Bell? Ya just gotta wait."

Hope. That's what the wolf was talking about. You just gotta keep hope. Bonnie looked at the four hundred dollars in his hands then looked back at the table of poker. Maybe hoping to leave Belladonna wasn't so far-fetched then.

"Alright who wants to-"

"Excuse me?" A voice cut off Tiny. The three males turned to the source of the soft voice and Joey leapt from his seat.

"Ah! Shit, I didn't know you were coming!" the fox scrambled to put something nicer on in front of the vixen. Tiny just smiled and waved at her.

"Hey there, lady. Didn't think I'd see you here."

Sarah smiled at them and stepped a bit further into the room. She had a yellow jacket on with a white blouse underneath as well as some blue denim jeans.

"Hey, I was actually looking for Freddy. He said he'd get me a record deal if I met him but…I didn't think this was the right place." She turned to look at Bonnie who was staring back at her in only absolute shock. "…Could you lead me to him?"

"Are you stupid?" shot back Bonnie almost immediately. "What the fuck are you doing here!? How can you be so dumb!?" shouted the tiny rabbit as he shot up from his seat and slammed his cards down. Both Tiny and Sarah jumped from his outburst. "Run! Get out of here while you still can! Leave!" Bonnie walked over her and shoved her out the door. "You have no fucking idea what you're getting into!"

She stumbled out the door from the push and looked at the rabbit incredulously. "W-what?"

"I said get the fuck out of here!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Why would she believe he'd get her a record deal so blindly like that!? Why would she enter this place from the outside!?

Joey glared at Bonnie with bleeding hatred and stomped over to him, grabbing the purple rabbit by his shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to her like that! You think you're hot shit now?" the fox roughly shoved Bonnie by his shoulders, making him stumble back.

"Fuck you, Joey." Spat Bonnie once he got his balance back."If she was half as smart as she is pretty, she wouldn't have come here in the fucking first place!"

The air was silent as Joey's eyes widened with malice. Sarah slowly made her way toward them.

"Hey listen- ee!" she jumped back when Joey's fist connected with Bonnie's face.

"Remember that fucker!? Remember when I used to beat the shit out of you!?" Bonnie stumbled back against their dresser and held his jaw. Sarah immediately left the place, going back from where she entered the building. However, the two Doberman guards refused to let her out.

Bonnie glared at Joey again and stood up straight. "Yeah, I fucking remember that" he said, his voice dripping with malicious intent. The rabbit lifted his hand to reach for whatever was on the dresser top. His fist enclosed around the top of a beer bottle and he brought it down with all his force on Joey's head, having it shatter into pieces and rain down on the carpet.

Tiny stood up, following Sarah out as she ran off.

"Wait, little lady! Don't be scared. We aint like any of the people on the outside, every time someone's got a problem ,they duke it out." He ruffled up her hair. "No worries!"

Sarah eyed him warily. "What do you mean 'Not like the people on the outside'?"

Joey regained his footing after the bottle connected with his head. His vision was blurry with blood running down the side of the head. The fox lifted his head up to look at Bonnie with rage. His fangs were bared and, without warning, he ran full speed at Bonnie, tackling him to the floor. The shards of glass pierced his skin as his body weigh pressed against it. The dug into him and left little cuts, making him groan in pain.

"You wanna die, bitch!?" shouted the fox as he repeatedly slammed his fist into Bonnie's face.

He didn't have the leverage or strength to throw Joey off, so he frantically reached for anything in his vicinity, his hand closed on a foreign object which he grasped frantically. As soon as his grip tightened, he swung at Joey. It was the broken bottle that had jagged ends where it connected with Joey's face.

He managed to cut him right across his face. Hot blood gushed out and dripped over Bonnie's face, but much to the rabbit's surprise that didn't stop him from continuously pummeling him. That's why he was known as one of the top men. Belladonna was really something to not have as an enemy.

"Alright, Joey, he had enough." Tiny said, walking up to him and placed his large paw on Joey's shoulder.

The tiny fox panted hard as he stared down a Bonnie. The rabbit looked up at him with a bloody nose and swollen eye.

"Fucking check yourself." Spat the small fox as he stood up and made his way out the door. "Damn fucker actually hit me. Didn't know he had it in him." Bonnie heard him mumble. Sarah gently peeked her head in as Bonnie stood up, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"Go get yourself a beer down by the big place where they used to have a storage unit. They turned it into a bar." Tiny said as he looked down. "And congrats on yer first scuff! It wasn't smart picking Joey, but still! Ya almost got the hang of how we live here!" he wolf slammed his hand on Bonnie's back in a congratulatory pat, having Bonnie stand up straight as all those little cuts stung him. The only thing that seemed to make himself feel better was the thought of actually having a nice cold beer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was sitting up at the bar table with a beer in his hands while a small TV played some type of football games for other people to see. The bubbles in his glass kept his eyes glued to them while his thoughts processed. He would have gone outside by the large garage door to drink but the doors were closed off because of the rain. It drummed rhythmically against the door like a large drum. No one seemed to care of his physical state.

"Why so glum, little bun?"

Oh no. He knew that voice. His body instinctively tensed as he turned his head to look to his right.

The Doctor.

It was weird seeing him without his medical robes. Still, it was odd what he was wearing now too. He was dressed like some sort of Priest. A black short sleeve shirt, black jeans and a black collar with a white mark on it. Still, he wore his red lensed goggles, making it impossible to see his eyes.

"…I'm just not feeling well." He said.

"Ah! I can help!" he said with his deep German voice at the edge of purring.

"No! No, not like that." Bonnie said a little too quickly. "I'm just—depressed." He said, trying to find the right words. "Life is too heavy." He shook his head and took a sip of beer.

The beer was knocked out of his hands and crashed onto the floor, spilling everywhere.

"Don't drink beer while depressed! It forms an unhealthy connection until you become an alcoholic! Come, I'll show you something better, little bunny" he stood up and snatched a speaker from behind the counter.

No one dared to speak again The Doctor. He was the next one respected and feared right after Freddy. Probably because no one knew what set him off and didn't want to wake up with a fire poker in their throat. Bonnie blinked as the tall Dalmatian grabbed his wrist and ran outside with him in the rain.

The Doctor set the speakers in a dry area and pulled out his iPod, connecting it to the audio jack wire. He turned up the volume on a song that Bonnie only guessed was being sung in German.

"This is mein favorite song! Tanz mit mir, rabbit!" he ordered, tapping his foot to the song as it played. The Dalmation climbed on a broken concrete foundation, looking down at Bonnie as he pointed at him while singing.

_Du bringst mich aus dem Takt- Takt- Taktgefühl._

_Fühlst du, wie ich mich heut ganz in dir verlier'?_

_Durch dich werd' ich heut neu neu neu gebor'n,_

_denn das, was ich brauch', find ich ich ich in dir._

The rain coated Bonnie's fur, soaking him and his clothes as he looked up at The Doctor who raised his hands up, beginning to dance on the concrete.

"Tanz, rabbit!" he shouted, as he continued to sing his German song.

Bonnie closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. The sky was dark and black from the night and the only light he had was a bright spot light from the corner of the warehouse that illuminated its surroundings. Bonnie's foot slowly started to tap as he tried to comply with The Doctor. He found that the more he moved, the more the weight seemed to lift off his heart.

"Yes, tanz, boy, tanz!" The Doctor laughed loudly then sang the next verse of the song, getting more pumped into it.

_Du bist alles, alles was mich fesselt._

_Niemand kennt mich besser._

_Alles, was ich will, bist du._

_Und darum,_

_Such mich - find mich, treib mich weiter._

_Halt mich - zwing mich, immer weiter._

_Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los!_

That psychotic dog was right; this was exactly what he needed, clean air, the running water tapping his skin repeatedly and something to make his heart work out all the negativity in it. Curious onlookers peeked their heads out after hearing the blaring rock music that The Doctor was singing along to. They saw Bonnie and him dancing in the rain. Tiny dooped his head over to peek through the door and grinned.

"Move the fuck over!" He said, pushing people aside to join in the rain dance. Joey joined shortly after him.

_Und darum:_

_Jag mich - fang mich, treib mich weiter._

_Halt mich - quäl mich, immer weiter._

_Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los!_

The four of them all danced together, Bonnie opened his eyes, looking over at Joey as they made eye contact. Joey had a bandage over his face where Bonnie cut him. They just stared at each other while they danced as the fox slowly nodded at Bonnie. The rabbit hesitantly returned the nod to him. Respect was won for him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jayk said, finally managing to come down with Sarah behind him. "Where's my dad? Why is this happening?"

"Lighten up, little Boss. The Doctor's doing it." A silver tiger jerked his thumb over in their direction. Sarah lifted her head up watching them dance. Her eyes landed over at Bonnie and she frowned sadly at him, noticing the wounds that were inflicted on him.

"Rain feels good right about now…" she said softly, following them outside, joining in on the dance.

_Dein Rhytmus bringt mich um - um - um den Schlaf._

_Schlaf nicht ein, mein Schatz - ich will noch mehr von dir._

_Die Welt dreht sich heut nur - nur - nur für dich._

_Mach die Augen auf und tanz - tanz - tanz mit mir._

One after the other, everyone joined them all outside as The Doctor sung from atop a broken concrete mound. Jayk stayed put in the building, watching them all dance. He jumped, feeling a presence behind him and gave a hard swallow.

"I couldn't stop them. I don't know what's gotten into them." He said, looking up to the frightening brown bear.

"Leave them be, an army is weak with weak hearted soldiers. Let them cleanse themselves, they aren't hurting anything" he said, lighting up a cigarette. "You go too, dance with them" he eyed Jayk warily. "I need everyone at their top physical and mental shape if I'm going to continue my business."

Jayk stared back up at him and slowly made his way outside with the rest. The cold air filled his lungs like a sweet kiss as he danced along. He had no idea what the song was about, but it sure felt nice.

Bonnie spread his arms out as he looked up at the sky with closed eyes. This was beautiful. He panted hard from the exertion of his dance but he didn't feel tired, he needed to keep going. He needed to purge the hate, the filth, the sorrow from his heart. He needed it all out.

_Du bist alles, alles was mich fesselt._

_Niemand kennt mich besser._

_Alles, was ich will, bist du._

_Und darum:_

_Such mich - find mich, treib mich weiter._

_Halt mich - zwing mich, immer weiter._

_Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los!_

_Und darum:_

_Jag mich - fang mich, treib mich weiter._

_Halt mich - quäl mich, immer weiter._

_Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los!_

Sarah's black hair clung to her face as she closed her eyes, dancing with everyone. Her eyes landed over on the purple rabbit. She had no idea why that tiny guy had such a big outburst. All she wanted was to apologize for what happened to him. As she was about to get closer, she stopped, seeing a familiar colored fur pattern.

Cream colored fur, dark gothic clothing. There was only one person who she knew wore that.

Alex danced along with them, shoving a few guys in a soft type mosh pit they created. Sarah steeled herself up and danced over to her, gently shoving her as well. Alex turned her head and saw Sarah. Confusion was first on her face then softness as they continued to dance together.

It was odd.

A murdering Doctor who lost his PhD because he tested on people without them knowing was singing German rock with a bunch of merciless gang members dancing along down below. It seemed that everyone had a demon in them they needed to purge, whether it was big or small, music always helped more than beer.

_Zieh die Schuhe aus, ich will dich tanzen seh'n._

_Wiedermal beginnst du, dich im Kreis zu dreh'n._

_Nackte Füße müssen über Scherben geh'n,_

_wenn sie erstmal bluten, woll'n sie nie wieder steh'n._

_Und darum:_

_Such mich - find mich, treib mich weiter._

_Halt mich - zwing mich, immer weiter._

_Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los!_

_Und darum:_

_Jag mich - fang mich, treib mich weiter._

_Halt mich - quäl mich, immer weiter._

_Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los!_

_Such mich - find mich -_

_Such mich - find mich -_

_Such mich - find mich -_

_lass mich nie mehr los!_


	10. Welcome Home

The rain hit against his fur hard like needles. The air was cold and cleansing. The Doctor was right, alcohol had no effect on a brooding heart than this. The German had stopped his music a while ago. He said he wouldn't perform for people to just have some fun.

"_I am a Doctor! Not entertainment!" _

Bonnie was back in his room with a towel around his neck as he smiled softly. He felt a lot better, soothed, content. His fur was still damp though, it'd take a while for him to dry out completely. Everyone was probably like that too, but he knew better than to walk around in the cold to catch something.

He didn't want to lay in his bed either, he didn't want it to get wet. So instead of laying down, he walked over to the window. They were courteous enough to remove the bars from it. Still, it wasn't much to look at anyway. Just a big empty street with rundown buildings. Not a soul to be seen. Freddy most likely went back to his little castle since it's so late now. Him and his little Prince.

Bonnie rolled his eyes.

That kid was nowhere near Freddy's level. He didn't exert any fear or at least power. He was like a frightened little baby and his tattoo was stupid too. How was he going to lead Belladonna in the future? Bonnie wiped the fur on his face when a knock was heard at his door.

"It's open." He called back as he slipped his small muscle shirt off to put a dry one on. Red fur peeked from behind the door before the figure stood fully in his presence.

"Hey." Sarah greeted him. Bonnie shook his head and took off the towel from around his neck.

"Hey." He said simply, looking though his dresser for a dry pair of pants.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened between you and Joey. I didn't mean to start anything."

"I'll keep you in my prayers, Sarah, but I don't know when they'll be answered. Mine weren't." he stared at her. "You should probably go" She stared at him with confusion.

"What's the matter? If something's on your mind, you can just tell me. Maybe venting will help you?"

"Sarah, if I did that, I would literally be killed. Just get out of here. Maybe you can find Alex or Joey to talk to." He gave her a looks.

"…Alright." She sighed, closing the door behind her.

Damn. Did he really just say all that? He would have jumped at the opportunity to talk to anyone like her years ago. Joey was right, he was becoming cold. But you have to be cold in order to survive.

**XXXXX**

The door behind her closed gently as she walked down the hallway. It was really bad coming here. All these men leered at her in a way that made her feel an inch tall. This wasn't what she expected. At all. The only thing that made her feel safe was that Alex was here. Even with their rough patched wounds, Alex wouldn't let anything happen to her. She might as well just leave before something happens.

"Ah, little vixen." A suave voice called. She turned to around to the source of the voice. It was Freddy, dressed in a white button up with a black tuxedo vest over it. "Love, wait outside next time. The men here need to concentrate. We can discuss business at a different location."

Sarah stared at him skeptically as she slowly walked toward the door with him. She had a red hoodie on with black leggings to match.

"Oh, so should I just continue meeting you there instead?" Freddy nodded his head. The two guards at the door moved aside for them and the doors shut behind them. In front of the was a black car which made Sarah's brows lift in surprise. It was sleek, expensive looking. Could have been a Tesla car if she had gotten a better look at it.

"Oh…um. My clothes are wet. I wouldn't want to ruin your seating."

Freddy eyed her a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead, little vixen. I can always send my car to get professionally washed." Freddy got into the front seat and Sarah entered into the passenger's seat as they both drove off.

The door opened up as soon as the car had pulled out from vision. Alex was standing there, looking around. "Hey, where'd they go?" she asked the guard. The Rottweiler shrugged.

"Dunno, gonna talk about business or something at a different place. Maybe over dinner." The dog kept his attention and head looking straight as he talked to her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said with a laugh. "That fucking girl. She's such a fucking user." She kicked the door, heading back out into her own car. If Sarah didn't need her, then she sure didn't need Sarah. Alex put her car in reverse as she backed out of the driveway and drove off down the road, disappearing in the night.

**XXXXXX**

Freddy had stopped by the large black, church and stepped out, opening the door for her. She stepped out and looked up at the church.

"Oh my, you live in a church?" she asked, stepping up to the front gate with him as they entered in.

"Yes, it's large with many bedrooms and a large office." He explained and opened the large door, entering in. "My apprentice also lives with us. He'll be out of our hair though."

Freddy lead her upstairs toward his office. She stepped inn tentatively. The rain was still battering against the window but not as hard as it was earlier. Sarah looked down at the seat and shyly sat down.

"I'm so sorry to meet you like this. It's so unprofessional." She hid her embarrassed smile. Thank God her fur was orange, he wasn't able to see her blush.

"Don't worry your beautiful face about it." He smiled at her and poured them both a drink. "So, you want a singing career, hm?" he said, pushing a glass toward her.

"Yes. You said you had connections for me?" she said, staring down at the drink skeptically. He downed his drink in one shot with a shrug.

"Connections? Maybe. Opportunities ?Many." he gave her a seductive look. "You sing exclusively for my men down at the bar where the German pulled everyone outside. You live with me here and I will have you living as a queen. Anything you want you will have. The only thing is this, you don't ask any questions and just do as your told. Every other night, you dress in that gown of yours and go perform for them just like you would anywhere else. How does that sound?"

Sarah pondered the thought a moment. Anything she wanted? Just doing her normal job and getting anything she wanted in return?

"What's the catch? Does that mean I'm not allowed to go out and always have to report to you?"

"Not at all, do whatever it is you want. But so help me if you are performing somewhere else. You agree to this, we are in a verbal contract."

"I agree." She said, putting her hand out to him. "Does that mean I sleep here?"

He reached out and grasped her hand firmly, shaking it. "Yes, you'll sleep here in any room you want. My men will gather your things. Fear not, nothing will be stolen. They've been properly trained." He grinned.

**XXXXXXXX**

Bonnie was back at the bar, drinking a beer that he had to purchase again since The Doctor had smashed the other one on the ground. He did feel better after that. Just being outside in the fresh air made him think a lot. The first thing on his mind was why should he care about the survival of others when no one cared about his survival? That's why he stopped going after Sarah.

_Foxy cares about you._

Bonnie stopped in mid sip and put his drink down. Foxy did care about him. Foxy was putting his life on the line to help him out and he just let Sarah leave with hurtful words. He shook his head and sighed. It didn't matter. Sarah wouldn't be part of this gang anyway. She's just a singer. Once she finds out about what Freddy does she'll stop right in her tracks. Well…hopefully she will.

His attention turned over to the TV as he watched the sport game play. The signal was awful because of the storm outside. Still, everyone was crowded around it. Sports were boring to him anyway. He took another sip of his beer.

A hard slap came across his back, causing him to choke to choke on the liquid as he turned to see his attacker.

"What the fuck, Tiny!?" he coughed and pounded his chest.

"Ay, man! I just wanted to congratulate you on yer first scruff!" he patted his back again and took a seat behind him. "To show claws with Joey, man? You got some balls. We was all wrong about you!" he laughed and banged the counter. "Yo, barkeep! Heineken!" he called out. The Hyena barkeep took out a green glass bottle and slid it down to the big brute.

Bonnie rolled his shoulders were Tiny patted him. "Really, man, you gotta watch your strength. I cant handle Joey hitting me, what makes you think I can handle you?"

"Damn, rabbit, you need to put some muscle on ya if ya cant handle me patting you." He lifted up his bottle, clinking it to Bonnie's. "Congrats! Even The Doctor's taking a liking to you" he chugged half his drink down.

"What do you mean The Doctor likes me?" the purple rabbit looked at him with a confused stare.

"Man, everyone's talking about it. You're his favorite ever since you keep going along with whatever he says. Man, no one would've got out in the rain to dance like that!" he laughed. "Don't be surprised if he comes out and asks you to be his apprentice. That guy's got his eyes on you."

Bonnie laid his head on the counter and sighed. Yeah, that's exactly what he needed. Another psycho maniac who had his eyes on him and who he couldn't say no to. Except this one liked him enough to not shove a poker in his throat.

"Does that mean I got to learn German?"

Tiny laughed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Pretty short chapter because of the summer days. Will post more and longer chapters soon. _


	11. Dangerous Sin

**Warning, the following chapter contains sensitive material about rape. Read with caution. **

It begins like any other day. Waking up and realizing where you are. Realizing that you are weak, that you can't escape on your own because you're afraid. Bonnie stared up at his ceiling. He left Tiny alone in the bar. He got slapped on the back too many times by that Hulk Wolf and decided to leave before his shoulder was dislocated. He let Sarah go with Freddy. What did she need again? Whatever it was, it better have been worth a lifetime of servitude. He shook his head and sat up. It was pretty late; there wasn't anything left to do. Besides, he wasn't allowed to just go out on his own. He wasn't at that rank yet.

The Doctor had gone back to his own business. Where'd that guy sleep anyway? This warehouse was huge, he hadn't even seen a fourth of it yet. So many places to look and see, and yet he was so terrified to do so. The Doctor's mad house was too much for him, he wouldn't be able to take whatever this place had left to offer.

Shit.

He did need to look around.

Foxy asked him to open up windows and unlock doors for him. His body shook at the thought. There were a lot of places he could go to and start secretly unlocking things. Trying to muster up all his courage, he stood up and walked out his door, closing it behind him. Everyone was either asleep or drinking at this time of night; it'd make it easier for him to move around. The first thing he'd need to do is find an empty wing of the warehouse. So he turned right down the hallway from his room and continued to walk. It was all silent; he figured it was all different bedrooms. Besides, they all had the same scent as well. Nothing unusual in this concrete corridor. Just a bunch of murderers sleeping soundly.

He shook his head and continued to walk, making a left at the end of the hallway. He found himself getting closer and closer to the medical wing the more he walked. It would make sense anyway. If he wanted to save people with Foxy, he had to open up windows and doors where they were being held right? His body froze completely as he stared down the hallway. The blood was easily visible from where he was. It was poorly mopped by someone, but the stains were still there, seeping from the doorway. The screams that had once echoed off the walls were now completely silent. He couldn't force himself to move though. His feet did not obey his commands and his legs began to tremble.

The fear struck his heart and he was too weak to fight against it. He didn't have the courage. But, if he were to do at least something, save at least one person wouldn't that sooth his heart? Bonnie closed his eyes, trying to picture himself in their position. Why wasn't he put with these people? Why wasn't he sold as a sex slave, or taken for parts? He didn't want to know what they had in store for him. He took a deep breath.

Small sounds reflected toward his sensitive ears as he counted in his head. Every time he reached to 10 he was still afraid to move his foot. Why was he so weak? He needed to do this…just don't think about it. Block your thoughts. Go. He pretended that he was instead going for a coffee instead of entering the den of the lion.

The first thing that impacted him was the smell. It made him retch. His nostrils burned and he covered his snout. The area was the same as he remembered, black, void of light. The floor was soaked with the mucus and other excretions from the patients and the 'volunteers'. Though, their screams were now non-existent. It was quiet enough for him to hear the blood rushing through his body. He looked around; finding the cages empty, save for one or two males. Their bodies were slumped over.

"Hello?" the frightened purple rabbit whispered. No response came from them. Bonnie slowly stepped forward, flinching as the blood seeped between his paws. "Hey" he whispered again and passed his hand through the bars to shake the purple tiger who had fallen over with a gentle thump.

Bonnie's hand flung back as he saw the rotting hole from the side of this tiger. The innards were a hive of content maggots that made their home in his body. He didn't even want to look at the other body. These two must have been experimented on. His body shook in terror as he slowly backed away from the bodies. There wasn't anything he could do here. The window was too small for anything to happen. Still, it wouldn't hurt if he just flicked it in the unlocked position.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, making his way out of the medical wing as fast as he could. Behind him, he trailed bloody pawprints. "Aw, shit." He sucked his teeth, wiping it off on the ground before he walked any further.

Where the hell was he supposed to go? This was his chance! Freddy was gone, everyone was either asleep or drunk. There has to be a place where they kept all the gi-

It struck him like a brick smashing his face. The girls. He knew exactly where the girls were being kept, and it's not going to be pretty to see them. He closed his eyes a moment to get a vision of the place. They had two floors and a lower basement that covered almost the same square footage. The girls had to be somewhere where the smell of sex and sadness wouldn't affect everyone, and that had to be the basement.

He peered over the corners of the hallways. No one was around him. Bonnie slowly walked down the concrete hallway, careful not to make his claws click against the floor so no one would hear him. The entrance to the basement was allowed to anyone. Of course…he needed a couple of bucks to get in for obvious reasons. He knew the guards would still be at post even if Freddy was gone. That brown bear struck fear into everyone's heart.

The entrance down into the basement seemed like a normal looking door. It only had one guard in front of it. A lion was cleaning the underside of his claws and looked up at Bonnie. He paid no attention to the purple rabbit and went back to cleaning the dirt from his thumb. Bonnie slowly made his way over to him.

"Um…do I need to pay you money?" he asked shyly. He felt the heat come up to his face. The lion finally stood upright and folded his large arms across his chest.

"Name?" his voice shook of power. Bonnie's muscles tightened up as he took a step back.

"Bonnie Callaghan…"

The guard turned around, his gray mane elegantly swooping with him. It must be a pain to maintain all that hair. He unlocked the door and swung it open for him.

"First time's free for Bells." He said simply and then leaned back against the wall to clean his claws again.

The smell that emanated from the stairs was enough to make his gag. It was just plain sex and depression. Slowly, his paw made contact with the first step, making Bonnie frown. He could already feel the disgust seeping through his paw pads. The purple rabbit took a few more steps, having his light source completely cut off as the lion shut the door behind him.

The stairs were made of creaky wooden planks and steel rails. The walls around him were concrete and absolutely dark. Harsh orange lights were the only thing that illuminated the room making it impossible for these girls to tell what time of day it was. Bonnie finally reached ground floor as he looked around. There were no rooms; it was just different sections of curtains that separated each girl like their own small room. These girls were quiet, however, they weren't screaming to get out or to be free. They had completely given up. Their bodies were used and diseased by others. The only thing that gave Bonnie the assurance that they were alive was their quiet cries of misery.

His claws clicked against the ground as he slowly opened the first burgundy curtain that he was closest to. The sound of it being pulled back made the female sag her shoulders in defeat. She was a slim snow leopard. Her tail was matted down and dirty. The bed she laid on was similar to a prison bed that Federal States had, springy and uncomfortable. Nothing else was in the so called 'room' save for a tiny table that had a pack of condoms on. Of course, condoms were optional. Bonnie shuddered and slowly looked back at the girl. Her back was faced toward him; one arm was jutted out in an odd angle. The rabbit tilted his head a bit to get a better peak.

The leopard was handcuffed to the head rail of the bed, keeping her immobile. Wouldn't be professional if their sex slave ran away, right?

"Just do what you want and get it over with." She finally said harshly. Her body curled up in a fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest with her free arm.

"O-oh, no! I'm not here for any of that." Bonnie waved his hands in denial. "I was just looking for a window, or a door?"

The girl slowly peeked over her shoulder and sighed, sitting up straight as she unbuttoned her top, exposing her chest to the poor rabbit.

"Please don't pretend you're a good guy. Just finish so I can go back to sleep." Bonnie immediately turned his back to her once she exposed herself.

"Listen, I really don't want any of…that. Put on your clothes, okay?"

She gave him a confused look and slowly rebuttoned her attire, lying back down on the bed. Bonnie carefully looked over his shoulder to make sure she was dressed before facing her again.

"Um, I'm Bonnie. What's your name?" he asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Stop talking to me. Are you here to fuck me or are you here to fuck someone else?" she responded back harshly. "You think that by asking me my name and some stupid bullshit that you'll feel better when you go out and rape any of the other girls here? You think I'll feel better? This isn't some bullshit movie."

Bonnie swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly backed out from the curtain. She'll thank him later. There was only one window down in the basement. Thank God for regulation coding on buildings. He looked up, finding a fairly medium sized window. It was covered up with a curtain to block light from entering. The girls won't notice the change in light since it was night time outside anyway. He stood up on his toes, pushing the curtain aside and flicked the lock in the upright position. Whenever Foxy showed up, he'd be able to help these girls.

Bonnie was ready to go back upstairs when the door opened again. Shit. The only place to hide was in one of the sectioned off curtains. He dove into the closest one, remaining quiet as he heard the laughter of a few males.

"Alright, ladies. We're back~ Who's ready for a good dicking?" he drunken voice purred. Bonnie shuddered and closed his eyes, placing his paws over his ears. The girl on the bed slowly looked over at him when the feeling of hands were absent after she heard her curtain open. She was a small white wolf with light blue paw pads. Her body turned, finding Bonnie trying to block out the unwanted sounds of sex from his mind. At least three different males were here doing what they pleased. The wolf on the bed slowly sat up with a raised brow then tensed as she heard creaking of bed springs.

"Are you going to use me too?" she asked the rabbit. Her face was drained and body frail. There were dark spots on the inner side of her elbow where the fur had fallen off. Bonnie lifted his head up to face the white wolf.

"No." he whispered. "I'm just hiding." The wolf shook her head, lying back against her prison.

"They won't know you're here. They're drunk. Just get up and leave." Bonnie slowly uncovered his hands from his laid back ears. The grunts coming from different corners of the room seemed to burn into him. He didn't look at the girl on the bed, he just wanted to make a run for it.

Bonnie dashed out from the curtain only to, unexpectedly, meet with a very solid form. He stumbled back, looking up at the mysterious figure that suddenly entered in his way. He was met with the figure of one of the Rottweiler guards from the front entrance…and from his scent, he had definitely been hitting the strong scotch.

"Aaay…small. Just the way I like 'em." Chuckled the dog as he stumbled over his own feet to keep his balance. The guard lowered his hands, undoing his zipper as he came close to Bonnie.

"What? Oh fuck, that!" Bonnie shouted, realizing what the guard thought he was. He ducked away from his advances running as fast as his legs could take him back up the steps. The lion at the entrance flinched at how strongly Bonnie opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"You done already? Yeah, well, I guess that makes sense." The grey lion shrugged. Bonnie gave him a look. He had enough to deal with, especially after the sex trafficking he just witnessed.

"What the hell are you still standing here for? Get the fuck out." Bonnie flinched under the words and nodded, quickly getting out of the lion's wrath.

He made it back to his own room successfully but the filth wouldn't come out of his fur no matter how hard he rubbed. Even a change of clothes proved to be unsuccessful. He just lay in his bed fidgeting. Disgusted with himself. Him and Foxy really needed to save those girls, put them in some rehab.

Anything.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sarah had finished her shower in the church and wrapped her curvy body in a towel as she made it to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat by her bedside. The males had brought her her things just like Freddy said they would. Sadly, she couldn't find a plug in this really old church. They should really remodel this place. So, to dry herself, she used a small handheld hairdryer with portable batteries to dry her fur.

Tomorrow night would be the first day she would be singing at Freddy's place. That nasty smelling place with the oppressive concrete walls. She combed her fur in thought while drying it with the dryer in one hand. Males really don't know how to care for themselves. That entire place was 90% male and she could smell it from a mile away. The only one that looked decent was the little purple rabbit that seemed to have given up on her. And maybe that tiny fox and giant blue wolf.

That rabbit was either angry at her, or really disappointed. His name was…Bonnie, right? She should get him something tomorrow. Maybe a watch or a cake. She hummed to herself lightly at the cute little presents she could now afford to get everyone there. Her brain was lost in thought from the rhythm of her humming and the strokes of the comb to her fur that she didn't notice the door opening with a brown bear entering the room.

He stood there a moment, drinking in her body with his eyes. The slender legs, the shiny coat and fluffy tail. Finally, someone he could be interested in. When Freddy's shadow descended over her she opened her eyes and jumped, covering her exposed body with her arms. Freddy just slowly made his way over to her by the edge of the bed where she sat and crouched.

"You're too beautiful to hide yourself from me." He whispered seductively to her with a charismatic gleam in his eye. Freddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a debit card. Sarah's face burned in embarrassment as she slowly turned her face away to not look at him,

That only made Freddy smile. He reached up, slowly as to not frighten her, and took her wrist. Hesitantly, Sarah let her arm be pulled away as Freddy slid the card between her fingers.

"That's for you." He looked down, a soft look washed over his face as he admired what he saw. "It's very rare for a male like me to be in the presence of someone so exotic like you." His eyes met with hers again. "When I saw you on stage, you captured me. You held my heart between your fingers and I couldn't shake you loose. That's why I wanted to give you everything I could."

Sarah's face burned more but this time her face slowly turned back toward the bear as her nativity allowed her to believe his words. Words that no one had spoken to her before. Graciously, her other arm dropped to her side, leaving her fully exposed to the bear in front of her.

Freddy took this chance to dip his head and look at the body that she had given him the permission to gaze at. He gave a soft chuckle and looked up at her, stroking under her chin gently.

"It may be very soon, but I believe in love at first sight. So I ask of you, as a male on his knees, to be by his side. Hm?" he slowly placed his hand on her cheek subtly bringing her closer to his face.

Sarah was captivated at this proclamation of love and adoration. And the setting couldn't have been better. Dimmed lights with the colors of the stained glass falling over them in a cascade of colors. She didn't notice him bringing her face closer to his but her heart leapt from her chest. She was sitting there, naked in front of him. In her purest of forms and he accepted her. There was no longing for sex in his eyes.

She bit her lower lip, letting her back arch as their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Lightning seized through her body in a series of goosebumps and she slowly pulled back away from him, staring back into his ice blue eyes.

"Yes."


	12. Mercy

"Wake up, bitch!" Bonnie flinched when a crowbar smashed against the door and knocked it wide open, bolting him up from his sleep.

"What the fuck, Joey!" Bonnie groaned, flopping back onto his bed.

"We got work to do, asshole. You forgot you're a Bell or something? Want a fucking coffee and a breakfast muffin? Get your stupid ass up!" the crowbar smashed down against the foot of the bed, having splinters fly off from it.

Bonnie groaned and threw his blanket over Joey's head and stood up. Joey growled, throwing the blanket off of him and pointed his crowbar at him.

"Ay, just because you landed some punches don't make you hot shit. And put on some fuckin' clothes."

Bonnie looked down at himself, realizing he was in his boxers. The blood rushed to his cheeks as he quickly grabbed his shorts off the floor and put it on. Joey rolled his eyes. As Bonnie went to his closet, he looked out the window, seeing the night sky still crawling. He rose a brow, putting on a white wife beater and gray hoodie vest.

"It's the middle of the night, what are we doing?" he asked the fox.

"Uh? You just fuckin' born? We always work at night, 'sides. It's your time to reel in some more customers. We're going to a new area. Gonna round up scraggly lookin' heffers and some depressed assholes."

The purple rabbit stuck his hands in his pockets, staring at Joey. "What? So I'm just gonna go around and give free smack to dumb college kids?" he asked.

"I'll give you a free smack if you don't get in the fucking van." Joey sucked his teeth as he made his way out the door, shoving Tiny aside as the blue wolf tried to enter.

"Aaay! Little bunny boy! You ready to go out and make some fool bend to us?" he chuckled and slammed his paw on Bonnie's back.

He stumbled forward, looking up at the large wolf with a defeated sigh.

"What, you tagging along in the streets with me?" he asked, walking out the door. Tiny followed behind him. His heavy footsteps echoed off the concrete walls as they both made their way to the exit.

"Hell yeah, man, see my job is ta get them suckers so scared. Like push 'em to take our stuff. Then they get so fuckin' hooked and wont leave us alone!" the wolf hooted.

"Shut the fuck up!" a voice shouted from behind one of the bedroom doors. Tiny halted in his place and looked at the direction of the voice.

"Don't make me come in there!"

"Yeah!? Or fucking what!?" the voice said, getting louder.

Tiny headed toward the door, his muscles flexing as he was ready to tear the door off its hinges and beat whoever the fuck was inside. Bonnie, however, got in his way and pushed at his chest.

"Dude, dude! It's fine! Easy! He's not worth your time!" the little rabbit said, holding his hands up to stop the larger wolf from pummeling him.

"The fuck you mean he aint worth my time?! He fucking insulted me!" Tiny bellowed, making a hand gesture to the door.

"Yeah and your mom's a cunt too!" the voice yelled back.

Tiny was ready to steamplow Bonnie over before the rabbit pushed him back.

"C'mon man, just leave it. We're late for our assignment! You want Boss to know about that?" he gave the wolf a question stare.

Tiny looked down at Bonnie then back up at the door and sucked his teeth, turning and walked down the corridor. Bonnie gave an audible sigh of relief and slowly made his way down the path with Tiny. The guards up front had their toned arms across their chest, standing post like statues as they always do. It was amazing, no matter how big someone seemed to him, Tiny cleared their head about a foot.

"Yo, let us out." He told the Rottweiler guard. "Gonna get new fishes to Belladonna. Maybe we'll crack their skulls in the future if they don't have our money." The two guards chuckled darkly, exchanging a few handshakes before the brutes opened the door out into the cold.

"Fuck man! Thank god my ass got long fur not like you dog folk. It's cold as shit out here!" Teased Tiny as he shook himself and walked out. Bonnie slowly crept out beside him. The outside was pretty simple. Out from the warehouse was a few steps down onto the asphalt of the parking lot. After the lot ended, it was a barbed wire fence.

Joey was waiting on the cracked street in the van that blared out Eminem. The tiny fox was in the driver's seat, smoking a cigarette as he listened to the lyrics. The entire city was a ghost town. All the buildings with no life, no light, save for the warehouse. It's been so wiped out, Riftpoint was taken off at the map at one point since officials forgot it existed. After a ruckus, and a few complains, City Hall managed to put it on the map. Then Riftpoint got a real bad name once news of the drug lord started to spread.

Police would come down here to stop them, but they knew that all the criminals here had weapons. It would mean a full on battle. Too many officers with families to risk. So the police settle for catching the drifters in the town doing the dirty work before they get back over the border to Riftpoint. Freddy claimed all that land for himself. His control was spreading too. Soon he'll own Ironclad, the town next over, and his men will camp out there, threatening police with ruthless kills and making many widows.

"You gonna fucking stand there, fairy, or are you gonna get your ass in this damn van?" yelled Joey. Bonnie snapped out of his day dream and turned to the fox, his brow furrowing.

"Would you stop with that? I'm not gay!" he yelled back and entered into the van.

"Just get the fuck in, it's cold as shit and the fucking heater aint working"

Tiny entered into the passenger's seat and slammed the door behind him. Bonnie climbed in through the back, sitting in one of the seats with the cargo. The music was the only thing that broke the silence as the three of them drove down the broken road to Ironclad. There were a few bumps along the road that caused things the clatter in the back, making Bonnie look around.

Nothing special, instead of their bulky dufflebags to carry the big baggies of cocain they only had small thumb sized ziplocks with a pinch of the goods were in it. All of them were neatly tucked away in two brown envelopes. Must be one for him and one for Tiny to clear out before the end of the night. But something else caught his eye too.

Two dark pistols. Berettas most likely. Each had their own silencer attached to the barrel. Again, one for him and Tiny. If they're trusting him with a gun, that means they don't have a sniper on him anymore, but that doesn't mean he can just up and go. Even if he did manage to shoot Joey and Tiny right now, Freddy will send so many experts after him, and the nightmare starts from the beginning. The only way to escape Belladonna…was wiping everyone out.

He took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing one of the Berettas and fiddled around with it. Fully loaded, as expected. He wasn't that good with aim, though. Were they really gonna rough people up or was this for their own protection?

"Ay, fucker. I see you playing with that thing. Don't make me come over there and fucking whip you." Joey adjusted the rear view mirror, staring directly at Bonnie. "Put that the fuck down."

Bonnie's hand slowly put the gun back in its place. The only thing left was to listen the music Joey had and the hum of the engine.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take too long to get to their destination. The van parked and Bonnie and Tiny got out. The rabbit took a deep inhale of clean air and sighed. So many of these people take a clean gulp of air for granted. His head turned to Tiny who was already inside the back, placing little baggies in his pocket. He wore a muscle top that was a little too tight on him and placed the Beretta in his belt, hiding it.

"Bunny boy, tuck this away. Blast any fucker's skull in. Especially Anthropoda." He scoffed, tossing the pistol to Bonnie. The rabbit flinched, catching the gun. He slowly copied Tiny and put it in his belt. "They after us ever since we took care of fucking tiger blood." He chuckled, throwing Bonnie's envelope at him.

"…Are they sending people after us?" Bonnie asked, placing the tiny ziplocks of cocaine down his shorts pockets.

"Nah, they too chicken-shit to send someone to us. But they did double the patrols here. They think they're so tough and that Ironclad's theirs" he laughed, licking his lips. "Bell's coming to town now, boy. Set a good example and come back here in three hours" he thudded over to Bonnie and flicked his head then left down the street.

Bonnie sighed and took a look around. Saturday night. Lots of people should be out now. Clubbing, partying, drinking. Inhibitions lost. He rubbed his face and placed his hands in his hoodie, walking off in any direction. There should be a lot of dumb kids willing to do anything right?

He knew where to go, his feet carried him there unconsciously. Just…being normal for once. He had a ton of time, he could fool around for a little bit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lights.

Lights.

Lights.

So many flashing neon lights. So many bars. So many clubs. So many _kids. _

Bonnie moved aside from a groups of jocks that manage to tower over him, even though they were younger. He got looks, many of them. Why?

"Aw, why are you so sad?" a hyena girl came up to him. She was dressed head to toe in sequin with a belly shirt, booty shorts and looots of rings

"Um, excuse me?" he asked, stopping in his tracks to look at her.

"Yo' ears, hunny! Why are you so upset? Oh you look so cute! Where's yo mother?"

"…I'm 23 years old ma'am, and my ears are…they're…" he stopped a moment thinking.

…Rabbit ears aren't naturally laid back like his.

"…It's a medical condition." He lied to her.

"You 23? Hunny, you must be beating girls off with a stick! Mh!" she laughed loudly. "And bunny rabbit ears look nice like that! More should be like you!" she waved as her polished claws clicked against the pavement. "Bye, boo!"

He turned his head to watch her go and sagged his shoulders, sighing. He continued to walk through the downtown area. Had his life really impacted him that hard? That's a dumb questions, of course it did. His paws landed absentmindedly on the pavement below him when his ears perked up slightly to the sound of screaming boys. Bonnie lifted his head up to get a better look at the men that had just emerged from the bar. Time to make his move he supposed.

Too bad he had social anxiety.

But Freddy's wrath was nothing to compare to social anxiety, and the torture if he didn't do his job. So Bonnie slowly inched closer to the rowdy bunch of testosterone.

"H-hey! Where are we going to now?" he asked suddenly.

One of the wolves turned his head and looked down at the little rabbit and started laughing.

"What the hell is this? Who are you? Get out of here little man!" he said, waving his hand.

"Come on! I know a great way to have fun. You know, if you're brave enough." He shrugged his shoulders.

That was Freddy's training a work. Find weak and gullible people and use specific tactics against them. If it's brave muscle heads, call them weak. If they're depressed, use that to sell them happiness. In this case, he found himself some muscle heads.

"We aint gay, asshole. Move it." An alligator jerked his thumb behind him.

Bonnie gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, guess you boys are too weak. Only Bud light and oregano that some freshman sold you as weed right? You guys are pathetic." He turned around on his heel and started to walk.

"Hold the fuck up! What did you say?" a brown and white wolf walked behind him.

Hooked.

Bonnie turned back around. "What? You willing to prove me wrong tough guy?" he got closer, grabbing one of the little ziplocks of cocaine in his pocket.

This is what is felt like, actually holding onto the fate of someone in his hand. He could just walk away right now; spare all these guys lives of horrible drug filled allies. But…he needed to live also. And maybe they'd be smart enough to turn away too. Bonnie pointed to an alley with his free hand.

"I got a challenge. Go into this alley and eat the first thing you find in the dumpster. That's full of nasty stuff, you brave enough?"

His crew hollered behind him.

The wolf stared down at him for a while with a disgusted face and slowly entered into the alley, his crew tagging along. The smell hit everyone hard because this particular dumpster was next to the strip club. Who knows what was in there. But the brown wolf was determined as he was dumb and reached in for the first item.

Low and behold, what did he pull out? A soggy piece of pizza dripping in the dumpster marniation. From the smell of it, it seemed it was marinated for a good day or two, and who knows what type of STD's were floating around in there from the leaking condoms.

But the wolf didn't hesitate. His bros were watching and everyone screamed like banshees when there friend went to town on the pizza, not leaving a trace of it. Bonnie held in a retching noise, keeping a fake smile instead.

"Damn! I guess I stand corrected!" he chuckled condescendingly while going to give him a handshake.

The wolf extended his clean hand, being confused when he was met with a strange feeling in his palm.

"Now if you really want to have some fun, go to town on this. You can find me again if you want more."

There was one word printed on all the ziplocks. A code word to help Bonnie recognize his previous customers. He didn't let anyone explain themselves. He just left quickly out of the alley and down the street.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sick, he just felt… awful. That kid's life would be ruined. He know it would be. His life, and his friend's lives will all go down the crack hole.

So the sad little rabbit sat at a bar, head buried in his arms with a glass of water next to him. No one talked to him, the place was calm, save for some small chatter here and there.

"Your fur color just seems to scream who you are whenever you go out, huh?" a soothing voice called out to him. He felt a firm hand and his shoulder and he jumped hard, his hand instantly reaching for his gun.

It was all a blur of movement, but the large hand quickly clamped down easily over his before he reached for the gun.

"Geez, Bonnie. What's gotten into you? It's me." The voice was soft, calming, deep…warm. His vision slowly focused on the figure in front of him and his arms relaxed.

"Foxy?" his voice squeaked out.

"Yeah, Bon." His eyes filled with concern. "Wha- are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice, letting his hand go and placing both palms on his shoulders. That is when Bonnie's wall broke.

Tears streamed down his eyes as he quietly sobbed, turning into a shaking, fearful puddle of insanity. He brought his arms around Foxy in a hug, hiding his face as his small cries brought on the attention of people at the bar. Foxy swallowed the lump past his throat, rubbing Bonnie's back gently as he shook in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Warm, he was warm and floating. But his eyes felt puffy and swollen. Bonnie's eyes slowly opened in confusion as he looked around. He was laying on a couch with a blanket over him. Flashes of light caught his attention. A TV, the news was playing. He sat up abruptly, causing the person beside him to flinch.

That's when Bonnie heard the body mutter a curse and something cold crawl up his leg. It didn't take much to send the rabbit flying, attacking the person by wrapping his small hands around their thick neck.

The two of them fell off the couch and knock over a nearby lamp and sprawled over the floor as Bonnie reached for his gun. His hand patted over the empty space of where it once was, causing him to freeze in fear. He anticipated a hit but was met with soothing caress against his cheek.

"Come on, Bon, it's still me." A voice whispered from under him. Bonnie blinked a few times, staring down at Foxy hard. He was sitting over his stomach with his hands around his neck.

His hands immediately flew off his neck when he realized who it was.

"God, Foxy, I'm so sorry!" he said, feeling the tears bubble back into his eyes.

"Don't worry! Don't kick yourself over it." He smiled and slowly sat up, resting his back against the wall. "When you moved, I spilled a little bit of my drink on you and you kinda…freaked out."

Bonnie hung his head low, unable to meet him in the eye for his paranoid behavior. The fox lifted his arm and touched his chin, slowly lifting his head back to look up at him.

"You can cry, Bonnie. I want you to. It'll make you feel better." He whispered to him again in a low voice rubbing his back.

The rabbit's cheeks turned red knowing that his wall had broken in front of him. But he was right, it finally felt so good to be with someone that made him feel safe and who cared about him. The tears that surfaced to his eyes slowly went down his face, matting down his purple fur and turning it darker as it got wet. You could never hide tears when your face was covered in fur.

His tears slipped off his face and slowly dipped down onto Foxy's chest, lightly matting down his fur wherever the droplets touched. Bonnie's face seared in embarrassment as he realized he was in his house, sitting on his lap while he was in sweatpants or something. He got off, sitting beside him as he hugged his knees. The purple on his face didn't help to hide his blush.

"So…you fell asleep at the bar. Or, at least I think you did. Maybe you fainted?" he asked, nudging Bonnie's shoulder lightly with his own. "What were you doing out anyway?"

It took him a while to think back what he was doing before he blacked out and his eyes widened in fear.

"Shit, shit. What time is it?" he asked, standing up immediately.

"It's pretty late, 3am, I think." He said and stood up, getting closer to him. "Shit, do you need to be back? Fuck! Is that why you had a gun?" he jogged to the kitchen and came back, handing Bonnie his Berretta. The rabbit snatched the gun and placed it back in his pants, putting his vest over it to hide it.

"Fuck…" he whispered, making sure he had everything. "Foxy, please, whatever you do. Just, don't come after me. I'm begging you, no matter how you feel. Just don't come." Foxy stood there dumbfounded as the rabbit vanished from his house, sprinting out the front door and down the street. Foxy stood there, contemplating.

"Fucking hell." He growled, putting on a white shirt and dashing out the front door, trying to follow Bonnie.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie skidded to a halt where the van was supposed to be parked. It wasn't there; the streets were surprisingly empty too. Shit, they probably thought he ran from them. He had no phone and no money. The only thing to do was probably run all the way to Riftpoint himself. He could come up with a dumb story, right?

He ran as fast as he could, ignoring anyone in his way and hopping over fallen obstacles trying to make it. Foxy was about a block away, looking around, he was sitting on his motorcycle to gain leverage on following the rabbit. He spotted a purple blur in the distance and didn't hesitate to run after it. This was his fault. He shouldn't have approached him, he shouldn't have brought him to his house and taken care of him.

_Sorry to break your word, Bonnie… But this is my fault._

Bonnie's feet barely touched the ground; his heart beat a million times a minute as he wondered what they were going to do with him. As his mind buzzed with thousands of thoughts at a hundreds of miles per minute, he heard a harsh tire screech and a blaring horn.

A vehicle pulled up beside up, the van that he was desperately looking for. The passenger door opened and Tiny's figure was seen hanging out of the door with a crowbar in his hand. He smashed it down hard, missing Bonnie by a hare and had his weapon cause sparks against the sidewalk.

Bonnie skidded in his tracks to a halt.

"Wait! Stop!" he pleaded. The van immediately screeched to a stop and the two goons wasted no time in emerging. Joey's demented grin spread over his face as he twirled around his Colt.

"So, you finally had the balls to run from us, huh?" he said, causally pointing his gun to him.

"N-no! I lost my way. I couldn't find you guys! I was running back to camp!" his voice quivered as he held up his hands. Tiny lowered his weapon in confusion, but Joey stayed focused.

"Don't fuckin' matter! You cost us money! You wasted our time! I was sitting waiting for your dumbass for over an hour and the fucking police came after our asses! You know how many bodies we gotta fuckin' hide now? Ironclad will be all over our ass!"

Bonnie took a shaking step backward as Tiny raised his weapon.

"Please don't do this to me…" he whispered in fear. Tiny cracked his neck, coming closer to him with the crowbar raised over his head. He couldn't take it anymore, the scared rabbit inside his heart made him turn around to flee, but Joey was quicker. He aimed his Colt at Bonnie and aimed at his leg, firing the first bullet.

The bullet made impact, grazing his leg and giving him a painful slash that caused him to fall heavily on the ground. His hands covered the wound, trying so hard to not bawl in front of the two thugs in front of him. His leg bled through his fingers and he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tight.

"Throw him in the back with the rest of the fuckers. Freddy will tell us what do to." The fox said, placing his Colt back in his pants and walked back to the driver's seat.

"Aw, come on! Why does Boss always get the first punch?" he sucked his teeth, grabbing Bonnie by his ears and tossed him into the van with the bloody bodies of two police officers they took down.

_God, please save me. _He prayed. _Don't let me go to The Doctor. Please. _

As the van took off, a motorcycle was right behind them.


	13. Author'sNote (Comic Announcement Update)

This story has become an original comic. Catch it here. It has been renamed "Disciples of Dante" with all original characters instead of a fanfiction. Follow the comic at:

Disciples of Dante (period) webcomic (period) ws


End file.
